


7 Days of Heaven (A GOT7 Smut Series)

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, DubCon on Chap 4, Edging, F/M, Fingering, From Chapter 4 to 10, Graphic Sex, Hair Pulling, I hope this clears everything, Master/Pet kink, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sight deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, The warning are arranged per chapter, blowjob, make out, pussy eating, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are about to have the best birthday celebration ever with the help of your best guy friends.  Though you are not sure what they have in stall for you - but for sure you will experience heaven in a week's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser - Hyung Line

**Author's Note:**

> OK so here is my other series that I am working on ahaha I hope you find it interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of your journey to heaven! Teaser for the _overly hot and sexy_ Hyung Line of GOT7!

“How would you want to celebrate your birthday, _____?” Jaebum asks; making you lean your head against the pillows while you rest your smartphone against your ear.

“Hmmm... Well… I don’t want it to be that fancy or anything… Though I wanted to celebrate for a week with everyone! Is that possible? Maybe a trip to the beach or at the rest house?”

_Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it._

**Day 1 – Jaebum**

_His tongue found the sweet spot on your neck, as he grinds his erect cock against your ass, making you mewl. His equally wet body is pressing against yours and the hot water from the shower only made your bodies stick together._

_“J-Jaebum…” You let out a loud moan when his teeth graze the mark that he had left on your neck. His rough hand reaches your butt and he gropes it harshly before delivering a harsh smack; causing you to let out a scream._

_“What did I tell you to call me, ______?” He bites your earlobe and you bit your lower lip to suppress another moan when you felt Jaebum’s cock so close to your core._

_“D-Daddy… please…”_

**Day 2 – Mark**

_“F-fuck...” You clutched the sheets beneath you when Mark’s tongue licked your pussy in a hard, long strip. He sucks your clit and hums against you, causing your hips to buck against his face._

_“O-Oh God.” You felt Mark’s arms holding you in place and anticipation ran through every nerve in your body. His tongue left your clit and started playing with your entrance. You gasped when you felt the cold metal of his piercings grazing your most sensitive spots._

_Your hand automatically went to his hair, tugging at his follicles while he tongue fucks you to oblivion – the softness of his tongue and the hardness of the steel making a contrasting yet overly satisfying feeling, and you are getting closer and closer to your peak._

**Day 3 – Junior**

_Two of Jinyoung’s fingers are inside you, moving relentlessly as you tried your best to stand at your feet with your stupid kitten heels._

_“Do you want to cum, kitten?” He whispers against your mouth and you nodded vigorously, Jinyoung’s fingers moving faster and faster and you are on the verge of release, until he halted all movements._

_You shot him a glare and he just smirked at you before pecking your lips, as he withdrew his fingers from your core slowly._

_“You know the magic word, kitten.”_

**Day 4 – Jackson**

_You wrapped your hands around the base of his length before pushing the head of his cock past your lips. In return, he gropes your ass and spreads your legs further apart; your glistening folds making him lick his lips._

_“You are so wet and you smell so good, _______.” Jackson darts his tongue against your folds, making you buck your hips against his face in an instant. His tongue danced around your pearl and you cannot help but moan against his erect cock, making Jackson lift his hips, the tip of his cock hitting your gag reflex._

_“Fuck.”_


	2. Teaser - Maknae Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teaser for the Maknae line woot!

Teaser (Maknae Line)

“Wow, so you guys really blocked this week for my birthday?” You eyed the boys and they all nodded, causing you to smile from ear to ear.

“Of course you are our best girl friend in the world; we only want what’s best for you on your birthday.” Jackson says and you giggled before giving each one of them a hug; not noticing the evil smirks that are plastered on each of their faces, as their mind automatically drifted to the future events in the next seven days.

_Welcome to a weak of heaven hell, _______._

~~~~~~

**Day 5 – Youngjae**

_“M-Mommy.” Youngjae bites his lip and drops his head against the pillows. Your hands went to his shoulders as you rock your hips slowly; enjoying the sight of him begging and whining._

_“Mommy please…”_

_“Shut up, Youngjae, you don’t have any right to beg right now.” You brought your lips to his and bite his dry lower lip, causing for it to bleed._

_“B-but… I need to cum Mommy… Please… Move your hips faster, please.” He says and you almost give in as you thumb his broken lip; wiping the blood from it before kissing him again, darting your tongue inside his mouth._

_“Y-Youngjae-ah.. Baby..”_

**Day 6 – Bambam**

_Bambam’s long fingers dig against the soft skin of your thighs, gliding them while pressing on it just right, untying the knots in your muscles._

_“Does that feel good, noona?” You bit your lip and nod your head in response, unable to voice out the pleasure as Bambam’s hands quickly went to your clothed ass, playing with the waistband of your panties before sliding two fingers against your wet slit; making you gasp._

_Without warning, he pushed your panties aside and inserted two fingers in you, making you bury your face against the towel._

_“You are so tight, noona… I cannot wait for my cock to replace my fingers.” He whispers against your ear as he pushes his fingers deeper – making you a writhing mess beneath him._

**Day 7 – Yugyeom**

_You gasped when the cold, tiled floor of the basement hit your back. Yugyeom eased himself in to you slowly while he cups your face, brushing his lips against your cheek, jaw, and finally your lips._

_“Y-Yugyeom…” You moaned against his lips and Yugyeom continued thrusting his hips slowly; just like how he fucked the floor earlier when he was showing you his X-rated dance move._

_“Feels good, Noona?” He snapped his hips and you wailed – your walls clenching when he rolled his hips harder against you, stepping up his game as he pins your arms above you head, rendering you helpless._

_“O-oh God, baby, right there!”_


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before everything and anything goes downhill, here’s to give you an insight how the story will start.
> 
> This is short, plain, and very simple. No warnings involved or anything like that! 
> 
> Enjoooooooy!

~~~~~

"Let me have one more bottle Jaebum!!!" You shouted at him and slapped his arms sluggishly when he grabbed the bottle from you that you just picked up from the cooler. He rose is above his head so that you won’t be able to reach it.

You invited the hyungs of GOT7 to drink with you since you are getting bored at home. You are best friends with them for the longest time since you were a previous trainee of JYP – but withdrew eventually when you realized that it is not for you.

"You had drunk too much already, _______." He says in a flat tone and your eyes turn into slits when you looked at him.

"Who told you I am drunk? I am in no way drunk you punk. Right, Mark?" You look at the pretty boy next to you and wiggled your eyebrows. Mark just shook his head before ruffling your hair, making you pout.

"Give me the freaking bottle Grandpa Jaebum!" You yelled at Jaebum and he glared at you.

"Yah, you didn't even address me as oppa and now you're calling me grandpa? You disrespectful piece of-"

"Sshh- hyung, she's drunk. Just let her be." Jinyoung placed his hand on top of Jaebum's legs, stopping him. Jaebum didn't know that he had inched closer to you from where he's sitting, so he moved back, leaning against the back of the couch closer to Jinyoung.

"________-ah, listen, you cannot drink one more bottle, you are already drunk. We'll tuck you to bed, okay?" Jinyoung stood in front of you and you just bowed your head. Jinyoung is always the calm and patient one, in contrast with the overly hot-tempered Jaebum.

"But... Oppa... I wanted to drink more..." You lifted your head and flashed your cute smile towards Jinyoung, making Mark close his eyes in disgust and Jaebum to let out a discontent laugh.

"No, _______, oppa says you can only drink water and you will go to bed." He crouched in front of you and removed the hair that blocks your face. You bit your lip before nodding your head, agreeing to what your friend just suggested. Jinyoung smiled and Jaebum just rolled his eyes at you.

"But wait... can I just say something?" You said out of the blue and Jinyoung beamed at you.

"Do you guys heard of the boy band GOT7? They're so hot... like I don't even know what to say about them!" You smiled dearly and rested your chin on top of your palms while you rest your elbows on top of your thighs.

The boys didn't know how to react to your sudden confession - they looked at each other with shock on their faces before turning to look at you one more time. Mark wasn't able to help himself as he let out his signature chuckle - followed by Jaebum's loud laugh and Jinyoung's cute snort.

"What? Why are you guys laughing at me? Aish, it's because those boys are more handsome than you guys are, you potato buttheads." You lay on the couch and you rest your legs on top of Jaebum's while you lay half of your body on top of Mark’s legs. You looked at the still giggling Mark and reached to pinch his tall nose, making him whine at you.

“Yah!!” He reached for your arms and stopped you from playing with his nose. Jaebum coughed to let out the sudden lump on his throat before turning towards your direction.

"_________, so, if you love GOT7, who is your favorite member?" Jaebum decided to play along with you and he raised his eyebrows at Mark and Jinyoung, both of them nodding, indicating that they would play the game with him.

You lifted your fingers to your lips, pressing it together as if you're thinking deeply.

"I cannot choose..." You said slyly as the boys continued to muffle their giggles while you're drunk confessing.

"But... I would love to meet them all! I bet they're all so good in bed, don't you think?" You sat up, resting your back against Mark’s arm, your legs brushing Jaebum's crotch, making him flinch a bit. They boys didn't know how to react to your statement at this moment. They have never been in this kind of situation with you before, so they all shared a weird look with each other.

Jaebum cleared his throat before lifting your legs off of his lap, letting it fall on the floor. Mark just stared at you as if assessing your condition while Jinyoung retreated from his previous position next to Jaebum.

"Why are you all so silent? You guys told me about your sexual fantasies with the other trainees even with the other girls that you see; now cat got your tongues when I was the one to confess?" You laughed mockingly at the flustered expressions of the boys, making them scratch their heads and bite the insides of their mouth to ease the tension.

"Well..." Jaebum had this new-found confidence and he scooted closer to you, making you stare at him with puppy eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what are your sexual fantasies about GOT7 are, _______?"

~~~~~

”Are you really sure about this?” Youngjae’s voice shook while he is clutching his Mark-hyung’s arms.

“Don’t you think she’ll be mad with us if we try to touch her in that way?” Jackson says, eyes seeking some answers from the other boys in the room.

They weren’t surprised when you woke up the next morning not remembering anything that you’ve confessed to them the night before. You were just your normal you, being like a sister to them. Jaebum, Mark, or Jinyoung didn’t dare ask you about it, since it is going to be an embarrassing situation to be with.

However, a few days after the night of your disgraceful drunk confession, the hyungs realized that your birthday is happening in just a week's time. They have called you and asked what you wanted to do on your birthday. When they got your answer, Jaebum, Mark, and Jinyoung immediately gathered the other members to discuss their evil plans.

“I am sure she will be fine with it, boys. She is just a healthy, young woman who has desires and needs too.” Jaebum says flatly and Yugyeom cringed a bit.

"I mean ______-noona is hot of course... but.. I am afraid she might kill me if I kiss her." Yugyeom looked down and Bambam agreed with him. Jaebum just shakes his head and patted their shoulders.

"Trust us, Yugy, Bambam, she will not kill you. Unless you made her feel really, really good, then she might." He winked at them and the thought of making out with their noona made the young boys blush with excitement.

“Just do not forget what we have talked about, especially the days and the things that you need to do to her or to tell her, okay? We are pretty sure this would work.” Jinyoung reassures everyone and Mark nods.

“I am positive that she had thought of this at some point.” Mark says confidently and Youngjae looked at him.

"W-what do you mean thought of this, hyung, do you mean she wanted to... you know... with us?" Youngjae says with his shaky voice and blushed a bright pink, causing everyone in the room to burst in laughter.

"You are so cute when you're shy, Youngjae." Mark pinched both of Youngjae's cheeks and the younger just hid his face against his hands.

“Are we all good, boys? No one should back out at their assigned day, okay? Youngjae?” Jaebum stood up and raises an eyebrow at the younger and Youngjae bites his lower lip, before nodding nervously.

“For the best birthday for our best girl friend.” Jinyoung raised his drink and the rest stood up, clinking their bottles against each other, as if they were talking about an important business matter.

~~~~~

You stepped out of the car and bowed at the driver after handing you your luggage. You pulled out the handle before walking your towards the rest house, dragging the bulky luggage with you.

You pressed on the doorbell and you heard footsteps nearing the door so you took a step back.

"________ // Noona!!!!" A mixture of your name and the word noona from the boys reverberated against your ear, causing you to cover them.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO SHOUT AT ME, I AM JUST INFRONT OF YOU!" You glared at the seven dorks in front of you and they just threw you mocking smiles.

"So, would you guys mind if I come in?"

"Of course, _______, we'll celebrate the whole week and we will make it special just for you." Jaebum winks at you before grabbing your luggage, handing it to Youngjae as he wraps his arm around you with a smirk. Your eyebrows furrowed and you suddenly felt suspicious.

"Why do you have that eat-shitting grin on your face, grandpa?" You raised your eyebrow at him and he just tightened his hold against you.

"You will know, ________, you will know."

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo let me know what you think?


	4. Day 1 - Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“With whom do you want me to start?” You muttered under your breath as you stare at Jaebum intently._
> 
> _“JB!” Mark shouted from behind you and you look back at him nodding._
> 
> _“Im Jaebum? The leader?” You looked up as if you are trying to remember him._
> 
> _“Ohhh…” Your eyes beamed and the boys looked at you intently._
> 
> _“He is daddy as fuck. Lots of smacking, hair pulling…” You giggled and bit your lip before closing your eyes._
> 
> _“I would love to call him Daddy while he fucks me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Day of the Journey to Heaven!! Enjoy!!!

~~~~~

“You’re not planning on playing ghost pranks on me, are you?” You removed Jaebum’s arm from your shoulders and he pursed his lips together before throwing you a side look.

“I swear to God I am going to kill each one of you if you do that.” You slapped his arm and he flinched; teeth gritting as he reach for your hair, ruffling it before running away from you.

“Yah Im Jaebum!!!!!” You shouted and you were about to run after him but Youngjae and Bambam stopped you midway.

“Don’t mind her noona, you need to rest first while we prepare a special dinner and party for you later.” Youngjae looks at you with his bright smile as he grabs your arm.

“Yeah just don’t mind him, he loves annoying you, which is how he shows that he cares about you.” Bambam says as the two of them accompanied you to the second floor, where your room is located.

“Can he just not care about me?” You rolled your eyes at the sight of Jaebum through the small cracks in between the stair steps as he continues to tease you buy making meme faces.

“Don’t say that, he cares about you a lot, we all do. So…” Youngjae opens the door to your room and hands you your luggage.

“Take a beauty rest and we’ll wake you up by dinner time, okay?” Bambam assures and you nodded at them before shutting the door close.

Your irritation towards Jaebum slowly disappeared when you saw how big and luxurious your room is. Your body automatically finds the spacious queen-sized bed and you slumped on the fluffy mattress, while you hug the covers. Without you knowing, you already fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

~~~~~

“________, _________!!” Jinyoung shakes your shoulders and your head shoot up, facing Jinyoung with your disheveled face and drool on your chin. 

“Time to wake up, birthday girl! We’re having a pajama party tonight! Come on, get up!” He helps you stand up by grabbing your armpits from behind, lifting you gently until you’re on your feet on the floor. You wiped the drool on your chin while you fix your hair.

“15 minutes, ________.” Jinyoung looks at his watch and you automatically whine.

“You know that I need more than that to prepare, oppa!” You pouted and Jinyoung just glared at you before placing his hands on his hips.

“If you’re late, you will wash the dishes, clean the dining room, and-“ Jinyoung wasn’t able to finish his sentence when you immediately run towards the bathroom – making him shake his head before heading towards the door and downstairs to meet the other boys.

~~~~~

“There you are, birthday girl!” Jackson shouts and the rest cheered as you went down the stairs, wearing your favorite panda PJs, as you wave your hands in sync with their continuous cheering. The rest of the boys looked cute in their matching Pokemon PJs.

“Wow, you made it on time.” Jinyoung checked his watch and you just winked at him.

“Of course. I don’t want to go around doing dishes while I’m celebrating my birthday!” He says and the rest of the boys started to grab plates and utensils, ready to dig in to the food that they prepared for the first day of your birthday celebration. Yugyeom offered to get food for you, so you just sat on one of the chairs on the dining table.

Your eyes started to wander and you’ve counted the boys mentally and one person is missing.

“Where is Jaebum oppa?” You asked no one in particular and Mark looked at you.

“Oh, he just grabbed some more beer outside; he’ll be back soon enough.” He says and Yugyeom went back with your food and he sits next to you.

“Are we not gonna wait for him before we eat?”

“He might take some time, noona, so he told us to start without him, since it might get too late.” Bambam spoke this time and you nodded. The rest of the boys took their seats and began eating while you thank each and every one of them for preparing food for you and blocking the entire week to be with you.

After dinner, Youngjae started to set up the karaoke machine at the living room while the others grabbed the soju and beer bottles from the fridge. The seven of you took your respective seats on the couch and some on the floor. You are seated on the middle couch next to Mark and Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jackson are on the couches on each side, while Yugy and Bam are on the floor. Jaebum is still nowhere in sight but you are thinking that it may just be a long travel from the nearest convenience store to here.

“Is Jaebum on his way home?” You asked Youngjae and he nods.

“Yes! He should be here in a few minutes.” He says before grabbing the microphone and started reserving songs for himself. Jackson got annoyed because Youngjae put in 10 songs all for himself so he grabbed the remote control and the song book from him.

The rest of the night continued with all seven of you singing, drinking, and laughing at each others’ antics. The boys are hilarious as always and they never fail to make you smile and laugh each and every time. Your jaw started to hurt when Jackson tried to sing a ballad song that he doesn’t know, but he made his own rendition out of the blue.

You started to feel a bit tipsy but you continued to drink and have fun with the boys – you didn’t even notice that Jaebum already arrived and he is now sitting next to you on the couch, replacing Mark and Youngjae.

An arm was wrapped around your waist and you squealed while singing. You turned your head to the side and your eyes widened seeing Jaebum’s familiar grin. He is clad in his favorite black shirt and sweat pants, his hair falling on his face.

“Yah, where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you since forever! Come here, you sing this part!” You handed him the microphone lazily and the other boys cheered for him. He sang the part while his arms are wrapped around your waist still, but you didn’t mind. You just stared at his side profile and drink in his sharp features.

When he finished singing you grabbed the mic from him and tried to hand it over to Jinyoung so you stood up, but you almost tripped because you felt your head began to swim, good thing Jaebum was fast enough to catch you even before you fall.

“Aish, be careful, _______-ah.” He grabbed the mic from you and handed it to Jinyoung instead.

“I-I need to pee.” You mumbled and you removed his arm from your waist as you help your tipsy self up the stairs to your room when you found out that the restroom near the living room is being used by Mark.

You opened the door to your room and went inside the bathroom immediately. You felt tipsy and dizzy, so you decided to take a quick shower to sober up a bit before going back to the party.

You started undressing and you tied your hair in a messy bun before stepping in to the shower. The warm water flowed from your face down to your naked body. You pressed your forehead and hands against the cold, tiled wall as you close your eyes, relishing the feeling of the warm water hitting the flushed skin of your back.

Your eyes shot open when you suddenly felt a presence behind you. Even before you can tilt your head backwards, another naked body collided with yours, hands immediately trapping your wet, flushed, and naked body against the wall. You gasped when you got to see the face of the intruder, but you were unable to say anything else as the man’s lips caught yours, sealing your own in a demanding kiss. 

Jaebum’s mouth is hot and wet against yours and you cannot help but moan when he trapped your lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it before completely pulling away. You tried to escape from his grip but with his large frame, you know that he won’t let you go that easy.

“What are you doing here-fuck!” His lips found the crook of your neck and started bruising it using his tongue, lips, and teeth. Your head fell back against his wide shoulder while your hands balled into fists against the cold tiles. His hand started to dance around your torso until he reaches your breasts.

“Call me Daddy…” He licks the shell of your ear and you gasped when you felt his hard-on brushing against the back of your thigh. He gropes your breasts, tugging on the buds tightly, and the sensations crawling down to your wet core. Him telling you to call him Daddy was such a fucking turn on for you, but your mind still refused to give in.

“N-No, g-get out of here!” You stubbornly shook your head, grasping Jaebum’s strong arms that cage you against the walls of your bathroom; earning a deep, devious chuckle from him that ran a chill down your spine.

“Stop being stubborn, ______, I know that you want this…” He continues his assault on your breasts as the water from the shower hits his chest, cascading to your back, making you bow your head to hide your flushed face.

You wanted to stop him because you two are not supposed to be doing this. You are not drunk, you may be a bit tipsy and dizzy but you know that you are not drunk, so is he. But with the way Jaebum is touching you and making you feel so good, your body is betraying you and your morals are slowly being casted aside, as you felt Jaebum’s mouth sucking your nape and kissing the back of your ear.

“We’re not supposed to be doing this, Jaebum.” Your voice croaked but you managed to voice out your last, weak attempt to make Jaebum stop before you totally give in to him.

“Do you really want Daddy to stop, Princess?” His tongue found the sweet spot on your neck, as he grinds his erect cock against your ass, making you mewl. His equally wet body is pressing against yours and the hot water from the shower only made your bodies stick together. He detached one of his hands from your breasts down to your center, gliding his fingers against your overly wet slit.

“F-fuck!” You bit your lip hard when the pad of his fingers began circling your clit and you know that you cannot deny much longer. You started rolling your hips against his strokes, feeling the victorious grin of Jaebum against your back.

You whined when he withdrew his fingers too soon, before lifting them to his mouth. He sucks his fingers clean before attacking your neck again.

“J-Jaebum…” You let out a loud moan when his teeth graze the mark that he had left on your neck. His rough hand reaches your butt and he gropes it harshly before delivering a harsh smack; causing you to let out a scream.

“What did I tell you to call me, ______?” He bites your earlobe and you bit your lower lip to suppress another moan when you felt Jaebum’s cock so close to your core.

“D-Daddy… please…” You said in an almost inaudible tone that made Jaebum chuckle evilly before groping your ass one more time, his huge palms landing another slap against your ass cheeks – making your knees wobble and your breathing uneasy.

“Good girl.” He turns off the shower before grabbing your hair in a pony tail, pulling you towards him.

“Suck Daddy’s cock, baby girl.” He growls against your ear and you nodded vigorously, as he turns you around and pushes you to get on your knees with his hand still on your hair.

“Do not be a fucking tease or else you’ll be punished.” He stares at you with dark eyes and you lick your lips before nodding at him.

“Y-yes Daddy.” You grabbed Jaebum’s huge member and started stroking it slowly, placing light kisses against the head before taking it in your mouth. Jaebum groaned when you sucked the head and pulling away, only to push his length in your mouth deeper than before while grazing the large vein with your teeth.

“Fuck baby girl that’s so good.” Jaebum started to thrust in your mouth as both of his hands grab your hair, holding you in place as he fucks your mouth. The head of his dick reached the back of your throat and you swirled your tongue around his cock every time he pushes back in.

“Holy fuck _______.” He looks down at you while you ran your hands up and down his quivering, thick thighs while he fucks your mouth. His thrusts become shallow and sloppy and you took this chance to hollow your cheeks when it’s just the tip that is inside your mouth – causing Jaebum’s breath to hitch and stopped thrusting. You ran your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip before bobbing your head up and down his member at a fast pace, making him grip your hair tighter and his head to lean back, exposing his gorgeous neck.

His cock began to twitch inside you and you didn’t waste any more time as you began playing with his balls using one hand and massaging his inner thighs with another.

“I’m gonna cum, shit.” You didn’t stop sucking him off until you felt his liquid at the back of your throat. You pulled away from him but continued stroking his cock to ride out his high, while you tried your best not to gag and spit his cum.

“Swallow, baby girl.” He looks at you with half-lidded eyes and breaths shallow and you have no choice but to gulp his milk before wiping your mouth and removing your hand from his spent member. He grabs your shoulders and pulled you up and kissed your lips briefly before pressing his forehead against yours.

“You did a good job, baby, Daddy is going to reward you for that wonderful blowjob.” He kisses you again before pushing you against the wall. He sank to his knees and he lifts your legs before resting them on top of his broad shoulders, your limp body resting against his.

Without a second to spare, he dives in to your pussy and darts his tongue against your clit, making you let out a dry moan.

“O-Oh God...” You clamped your mouth using both of your hands when Jaebum mercilessly runs his tongue over your clit, circling it round and round, up and down, making you absolutely delirious. You latch a handful of his hair when he places his mouth over your engorged clit and began sucking on it.

“D-Daddy!” You throat went dry when Jaebum grips your ass, pushing his face closer to your core. He flattened his tongue and runs it up and down your overly drenched slit in a steady pace. You wanted to buck your hips against his face but he is holding you too tight, making it impossible to move. Your ragged breaths and the wet sounds of his tongue against your sensitive spots resonates the bathroom. 

“D-don’t stop.. Daddy… don’t stop...” You bit your lip before thrashing your head back with your eyes shut tight when you felt the first surge of warmth about to swallow you, the sensations hitting your limbs all the way down to the tips of your toes. Your legs started to quiver against Jaebum’s body. Just when you’re about to cum, Jaebum pulls away before kissing your inner thighs. You let out a throaty moan of frustration and Jaebum’s chuckles vibrated against the skin of your thighs.

“I-I was so close, damn it.” You mumbled while you tried to recover from the harsh denial of your orgasm, before Jaebum lets go of your legs, dropping them to the tiled floor. He stood up and stares at you with his usual piercing eyes.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll give you what you want… But I need you to be patient… Will you be patient for Daddy, hmm?” He runs the back of his index and middle finger against your cheeks before running his thumb over your lips. 

You rolled your eyes at his statement – mainly out of habit. If this is just your normal bickering and teasing, Jaebum will just laugh at you – but the situation is different. You can see Jaebum’s jaw slacking and his eyes darkening even more and your lips trembled. You yelped when he grabs a handful of your hair and pulled at it, exposing your slender neck for him to feast on.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy, ugh!” He pulled your hair harder as he bites your earlobe.

“You disrespectful little slut… Turn around for me and let me punish you for being a rude little princess…“ He lets go of your hair and with your trembling legs, you turn around slowly and he grips your hips, pushing you down a little more. Without warning, he smacks your ass cheeks twice in a row, making you grumble and your body to lurch forward with the pain and pleasure.

“D-Daddy…” Your voice trembled with fear, anticipation, and lust, as you waited for his next move. He smacks your ass one more time before he aligns his cock against your drenched pink.

“Stop talking.” He says as he inserts just the head of his cock inside your hole, making you buck your hips in an instant, only to be pulled back. He grips your hips hard and plunged in to your pussy in one go, filling you to the hilt. You pressed your lips together and shut your eyes as he didn’t spare any mercy and began thrusting at a vicious pace, not giving you time to adjust to his size. 

“Don’t you dare say a word, _______, or you’ll never cum.” His other hand grabs your neck, digging his fingers against your soft skin, as he continues his assault on your pussy. You nodded to tell him that you agree, so he smirks at you.

“Good girl… My little princess…” He started ramming in to you like there’s no tomorrow, and you cannot hold on much longer, you are so close to cumming and your moans became harder and harder to contain. You are releasing harsh breaths and when Jaebum circles his arm around your waist to delve his cock deeper, it hit your hidden nerve and you let out a breathless scream – your nails scratching the tiled walls of the bathroom.

“Should I let you cum now? Baby?” He says and he stops all movements but his cock is still buried deep inside you. You nodded your head and bucked your hips slowly – but you didn’t say a word. He pushed your head to the side and smirks at you. You wanted to scratch the smug look on his face but you kept it to yourself – not wanting for Jaebum to punish you more than he already is. He kisses you again, darting his tongue inside your mouth while he tightens his grip against your neck. He resumes his harsh pounding on your tight core – this time, his pace his harder, faster, and brisker – making your whole body shake as it leads you to your peak faster and faster.

“Ugghh!” You mewled and Jaebum brings his fingers to your clit, rubbing it and that was the last straw. 

“Cum for me, ______.” Your orgasm hit your hard, making the world stop, your mind blank, and your sight blurry. Jaebum didn’t stop thrusting and rubbing your clit, making your knees buckle and you’re almost at the point of passing out, but Jaebum’s grip on your waist and his thick thighs supporting your bum helped in keeping you at your feet.

The pressure at the pit of your stomach is becoming too hard to take and you gripped on Jaebum’s arms, digging your nails against his skin for him to get the message that it is too much, too rough, and too harsh. Your eyes almost expelled tears with Jaebum’s sinful thrusts – but Jaebum just enjoyed the sight of you trembling over his actions.

“You can take another one, don’t you, baby girl?” You sighed heavily and you never thought that he can go harder and faster – but he did. Your pussy swallowed his cock tighter than earlier, earning a groan from him. Since your body is too sensitive because of your first orgasm, the knot at the pit of your stomach started to unravel painfully and deliciously, the ironic feeling making your head fall back against his shoulder and for your body to shake uncontrollably.

Jaebum finally pulled out after a few more hard thrusts, as he lets out a growl while he pumps his cock, his cum splaying against your backside and thighs.

Your legs gave out on you completely as you slump on the bathroom floor on your knees and forearms, your head resting against the cold walls and your hands on your hair. Your chest heaves up and down at a crazy rate as if you ran a mile for half a minute. 

You were in that state for a while, just trying to recuperate from the intense fucking that you did with Jaebum. You even thought that you might have lost your consciousness for a mere minute in that position because you haven’t realized that the shower has been turned on, the warm water hitting your body in a relaxing way.

You stood up slowly, wanting to turn around quickly and give Jaebum a slap or a drop kick on the face for being such a fucking beast. However, when you managed to turn around, you didn’t see him behind you or anywhere in the bathroom.

“Oh..”

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower Sex is always fun, ain't it? LOL.


	5. Day 2 - Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the sinful trip to heaven enjooooooooy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten a bit too long hahaha I am so biased hahaha Mark is my ult along with Youngjae so there LMAO

~~~~~

_“How about Mark? What do you think about him, _______?” Jaebum leaned his chin against his palms. You lay back on Mark’s lap and stared at him for a few seconds. Mark looked at Jaebum and Jinyoung, worried that you might have recognized him already._

_“Mark Tuan? The silent one? Ohhhh he had those tongue piercings recently, right?” You tapped Mark’s nose and he sighed in relief._

_“Yes, do you like that on him, hmm?” Mark asks you before brushing his fingers against your face._

_“Of course… who wouldn’t? I would love to feel those piercings against my lips…” You grabbed Mark’s hand and brush it over your lips by instinct and Mark swallowed._

_“Which lips, _____? The upper…” He pinches your lips before licking his own._

_“Or… Lower?”_

~~~~~

You opened your eyes when you heard the door to your bedroom open and close with a bang. You body is still aching from the shower sex that you had with Jaebum, so you immediately slept after you got out of the shower and got dressed last night.

“_____, it’s almost lunch time, aren’t you hungry?” Jackson sat on the side of the bed and you looked up to him, before smashing your face back against the pillows before shaking your head against it.

“Why do you look so tired? Are you sick? We all thought that you were already sleeping when you went upstairs while we’re drinking…” Jackson held your arm and you turn to face Jackson, who has this worry masked on his face. 

Your stomach started to churn thinking about what happened last night with Jaebum. You don’t know if you are supposed to tell that to anyone, since everyone knows that your relationship with the boys is purely platonic. However, you started to fear how you’re going to face Jaebum without blushing or being awkward. Also, you are wondering how he would act after last night. Will he brush it off, acting like nothing happened, or will he be awkward too?

With your extremely tired, hurting body along with the fact that you might see Jaebum for lunch if you stand up from the bed, you decided to just stay in bed until forever.

“Hey, _______, are you even listening to oppa?” Jackson waved his hand in front of your face and you blinked before looking at him with your tired eyes.

“I was just too tired, I guess. I just want to sleep.” You mumbled and Jackson made a tsk-tsk sound.

“Can you at least eat? You know that I hate it when you don’t eat.” He straightens your hair like a puppy and you pouted.

“I can eat… if you will bring me food, oppa!” You smiled at him cutely which made him roll his eyes at you.

“You’re just being some lazy ass brat, ______. Fine, just because I am worried about your fat ass. Take note, just this once, okay?” He pointed at you and you nodded, pressing your lips together as you lay on your back on the bed. 

“By the way, we’ll be hitting the beach later; do you want to join us? It is your 2nd day of your birthday celebration…” He says when he was half-way through the door.

“My body is feeling really tired, oppa. I will get some more rest. I’ll make some awesome dinner and we’ll have a movie marathon tonight, sounds good?”

~~~~~

“Oh oh oh oh, I like this one!!!” Jackson giggled and fiddled with the remote control of the television, pressing on the play button of the movie that he just selected.

The boys were back from their beach trip and you managed to cook dinner for everyone and you all ate in peace. Jaebum was surprisingly normal – not even a hint of anything that happened last night, which made you sigh in relief. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment that’s why you did it, but still, you are happy that you don’t need to think deeply on how you’re going to act around him. 

The maknaes, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Jackson sat on the floor in front of the huge television while Mark, Youngjae, and you are on the leather couch.

You rolled your eyes a bit when the intro to the movie that all of you had already watched multiple times before appeared on the screen. You grunted and your head fell back against the leather couch.

“Aren’t we watching a ‘different’ movie this time, Jackson oppa?” You glared at him before crossing your arms against your chest and he just stuck his tongue out at you as well as the other boys.

The movie started and the scenes are still as heart-pounding as it was supposed to be, but on the lazy scenes, you just drop your head on Mark’s shoulder before staring at him. He looked at you briefly before patting your head and drops his gaze back on the television.

Mark is really beautiful and that is something that you cannot deny. His tall nose, his gorgeous eyes, his pearly whites, and his perfectly sketched jaw. You love everything about his features. He is also the one that you need whenever the others are becoming too noisy to handle, since he is really quiet, it keeps your mind at peace.

All of a sudden, Mark sticks his tongue out and you got a glimpse of his new piercing. You know that he had those piercings a few weeks back but you didn’t really have the chance to see it closely. He never plays with it too whenever you guys are together so this is first time that you’ll be seeing it. 

You gulped, heat rising on your cheeks when you saw him curl his tongue, the tip resting on his front teeth, the perfect view of the steel balls are right at your very sight.

You completely lost your focus on the movie and just relish the sight of Mark and his playful, wet tongue slipping out of his mouth from time to time; sometimes he would run the steel on top of his lips, or just sticking it out for several seconds before pushing it back in. You are now curious as to how will those piercing feel against your own lips and mouth. For sure it will feel so fucking good. You ran your tongue against your dry lips as you find yourself getting lost in Mark’s features.

You haven’t even realized that you already have your legs resting on top of Mark’s thighs and your hands are holding the hem of Mark’s oversized shirt, clutching it while you rest your chin on top of his shoulder. You are never the type to seduce or anything, but your mind has been clouded with pleasure and all you can think of is kissing Mark, or more.

You thought Mark is oblivious to your actions because his eyes didn’t tear away from the television, but the moment your legs landed on his thighs, his long fingers did its job. He started massaging your legs, gliding the pad of his fingers against your soft skin higher and higher, until it rests in your inner thigh. He drew mindless patterns against your clothed skin and you whimpered before pulling at his shirt, finally making him look at you.

“O-Oppa…” You let out a breathless call for him and he licks his lips, exposing his sexy piercing again.

“What do you want, baby girl?” He squeezed your inner thighs tightly and he raised his eyebrows at you.

“I-I want to kiss you…” You bit your lip and your hand tug him closer, and his arm automatically wrapped around your waist, before pushing you close to him.

“You naughty little girl… I would want to kiss you too but everyone is here… they might catch us.” He says with his deep voice that ran electricity down your spine while he brushes his nose against yours, his hot, heavy breath touching your lips. 

“T-they are busy, please, oppa.” You sounded way too needy but it only made Mark hornier that he already is. He looked around, Youngjae is already sleeping next to him on the couch and the others’ eyes are glued on the television, so he didn’t waste any time as he grabs your nape and presses your lips together. 

His lips are too soft and it molded perfectly against yours. His kisses are lighter than Jaebum’s but it still didn’t fail to make your insides twirl. You clutched his shirt tighter when you moved your mouth against his, savoring the feeling of his hot, wet lips. His fingers tangled on your hair as he traps your bottom lip between his teeth before kissing you again. 

You wanted to get more of him so you glide your tongue against his bottom lip; hoping for him to get the message that you wanted access to his mouth, but he just limit you to kissing him on the lips. You whined against the kiss and you can feel him smirking against your lips. You pulled away quickly before wrapping your arms around his neck and straddling him, attaching your lips to his one more time. Your second attempt failed when you tried pushing your tongue inside his mouth once again, and you pulled away after biting his lip. He chuckles lowly before running his hands up and down your sides while the two of you are catching your breaths.

“Fucking tease,” You mumbled against heavy breaths and Mark just gave you a sweet smile. He looks from behind you and when he finds out that the boys are still busy, he took you by surprise by pushing you on your back against the leather couch, him lying on top of you. Not long after, his mouth is on yours again, finally darting his tongue inside your needy cavern. Your grip on his neck tightened when you felt the cold steel of his piercing against your own tongue. You moaned against Mark’s mouth and he stepped up his game. He darts his tongue against your throat, before pulling back and pushing back in, just to suck on your tongue lightly, before gliding his tongue against your lips, making you mewl silently, afraid that the boys might catch you making out with the eldest hyung.

“Do you like that, baby?” He growls before placing light kisses against your mouth and you nodded, gripping his hair tight and pushing his head down, wanting his lips and tongue inside your mouth again, but he pulled away to your disappointment. He helped you sit up on the couch and you saw Youngjae standing up from the couch with his weary eyes and you straightened your seat.

“I’m going to my room to sleep good night.” He mumbles under sleepy voice before walking up the stairs. You looked at Mark and he’s grinning from ear to ear. You bit your lip – you miss Mark’s mouth against yours already.

“Guys, I’m going to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He shouted before standing up, fixing his clothes and the boys just waved their hands in acknowledgement but didn’t dare to look back. You eyed him, pouting, is he just going to leave you hanging like this? He took a step forward and stopped himself before looking at you through the dim lights from the television.

“In my room, 5 minutes.”

~~~~~

You stand in front of Mark’s room and you immediately turned the knob, getting way too excited and giddy. Your jaw dropped when you saw Mark lying on the bed with nothing but his tight boxers. He had both of his hands on his head, exposing his gorgeous biceps. He smirks and bites his lips when he sees you. You locked the door behind you before walking your way towards the bed.

“Come here, baby girl.” He growls and you felt your pussy twitch with his words. Fuck, you can get off with his voice and words alone.

You returned his equally dark gaze as you slowly walk your way towards him, slowly removing your hoodie, as if you’re giving him a show.

“Is my baby being a tease?” He moves slightly, his bulge more prominent against its restraint called boxers.

“Hmmm… I don’t know…” You playfully smirked at him as you pulled the hoodie off of your head. You stopped when you played with the band of your sweat pants, before sliding it down your thighs in a deliberate way, making Mark groan and lick his lips.

“You look so fucking gorgeous, _______. Come to oppa.” He gestured in a come hither motion using his fingers and you jumped on the bed and immediately straddling him, your core brushing against his bulge making you moan. 

He sat up and takes your mouth in his again, his tongue attacking your mouth greedily. His hands snake around your back, unclipping your bra before sliding it down your arms without removing his lips from yours. He cups your breasts, making you mewl against his mouth and he pulls away before resting his forehead against yours.

You squeaked when he flips you around before pinning your arms above your head and started to kiss your neck, nipping on your sweet skin. He flashes you a devious grin when he caught sight of the hickey that Jaebum left you last night, making you nervous.

He ran his tongue over the bruise over and over, the piercing brushing over the bruise making you shiver under him. He left one last kiss on the hickey before trailing more kisses on your neck, before sucking one of your nubs.

“Your skin tastes so sweet baby.” He breathes out in between kisses, tugs, and nips, making you arch your back, pushing your chest closer to him. He holds both of your wrists in one hand, as his other hand began playing with your other breast. He squeezes both of your mounds together before licking the valley between your breasts.

“P-Please, oppa.” You buck your hips against his stomach to get some sort of relief as you felt your pussy pool with arousal because of Mark’s slow, torturous ministrations.

“Please what, baby?”

“F-fuck me.” Your words turn out slurry as he leaves open-mouthed kiss all over your torso.

“Soon, baby…” He trails off as his mouth found your panties, kissing just above the waistband and your body quakes from the anticipation. He let go of your wrists and playfully tugs on the waistband, before snapping it against your skin. Not long after, you felt your panties being pulled down your thighs oh-so-slowly, and another cuss word slipped from your mouth. Mark chuckles with your neediness, and he loves it.

“Patience, baby.” He says as he completely removes your panties from you before throwing it somewhere far in the room. He trails more kisses up your legs, your thighs, and the slowness of his actions made you let out breathy whines. When he finally reached your inner thighs, he looks up to you and your eyes are half-lidded and your lips trembled with apprehension.

“Stop the teasing and just eat me-oh—oh fuck!”

You clutched the sheets beneath you when Mark’s tongue licked your pussy in a hard, long strip. He sucks your clit and hums against you, causing your hips to buck against his face. Mark smirks against you before resuming in circling your clit with his tongue, his under-tongue piercing hitting your sensitive pearl – making you absolutely lost for words. His teasing made you so wet that you can hear the lewd noises of his tongue moving against your drenched slit.

“O-Oh God.” You felt Mark’s arms holding you in place and anticipation ran through every nerve in your body. His tongue left your clit and started playing with your entrance. You gasped when you felt the cold metal of his piercings grazing your most sensitive spots. 

“Holy shit Mark... Keep going.” You bit your lip and you sat up on your forearms to get a clear view of Mark eating you out.

Your hand automatically went to his hair, tugging at his follicles while he tongue fucks you to oblivion – the softness of his tongue and the hardness of the steel making a contrasting yet overly satisfying feeling, and you are getting closer and closer to your peak.

Mark sensed your sudden tenseness so pushes his tongue into your hole deeper and harder than before, making you collapse on your back on the bed. His piercings grazing your tight walls are driving you totally insane. Your hand tugs on Mark’s hair harder and you wanted to rock your hips against his hard tongue so bad, but his hands are pinning your hips against the bed, leaving you helpless. His thumb began moving up and down your clit, spreading your arousal against it, making it easier for him to slide it up and down, over and over. 

“I-I’m gonna cum, fuck!” You squirmed against Mark’s hold and he let go of your hips so that you can drape your legs around his neck as you succumb to your huge peak. You rocked your pussy against Mark’s pierced tongue, riding out your high as Mark’s thumb continued his assault on your clit. Your legs shook against Mark’s back and he finally pulled away from you after leaving one last kiss on your pussy.

He hovers you and places a brief kiss on your lips before wiping the sweat that bead on your forehead. You opened your eyes slowly and circles your arm around his neck, attaching you lips to his again, tasting your own arousal in him. As your tongues dance against each others for the nth time today, you decided to return the favor. 

You ran your hands all over his wide shoulders, down to his chest. You kissed his neck, draping one of your hands on his nape while the other continued its journey downwards. You lightly scratch his abs while you are sucking his neck, drawing a growl from Mark. Your hand finds the hem of his tight boxers and you pulled it down his honey thighs and he stepped out of it immediately. You gripped his cock and Mark let out a grunt that vibrated from his neck to your lips. He is rock hard, and you cannot help but smirk against the skin of his neck when you started to move your hand up and down his girth, thumbing his precum, before sliding your hand down to the base.

“Sh-shit.” He rests his head at the crook of your neck when you began pumping him at a steady pace, grasping it tighter and harder while you kiss his shoulders, his jaw, and his cheeks.

“Oh God baby, tighter please.” He grunts against your neck and his hand clutches the sheets beneath you. You obeyed his demand and squeezed his cock, making Mark buck his hips against your hand. You steadied your hand around his member as he started fucking your hand, his growls and grunts are getting louder against your ear and when he pushed his member back in, you dig your nails against the head of his throbbing dick and his chest fell against yours.

“Fuck, _________.” You bite his ear before landing a kiss at the back of it, while he continues to fuck your hand.

“I’m close. Honey...” You removed your grip from his cock and he lifts his head off of your neck to look at you. He kisses you again and you wrap your arms around his neck, savoring the feeling of his sore lips against yours.

”Are you ready for me, baby?” He looks at you with caring eyes while he aligns his erect cock against your hole. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he brushes the tip of his cock against your slit, making you moan against Mark’s lips.

“Yes…” You mumbled and he smirks at you, satisfied. He grips his cock and guides it inside your drenched pussy, thrusting gently and slowly while kissing you.

“You are so fucking tight baby girl.” He withdraws before plunging back in, more of his length being swallowed by your tight walls, earning a grunt from him and a whimper from you. Mark’s hands grip your hips and he plunges in to you at a steady pace, angling his hips to find that spot in you.

“R-right there, oh God Mark.” You closed your eyes and bit your lower lip to muffle your moans when he started ramming his cock over and over that spot, inducing continuous grunts from the man fucking you.

“I wanna hear you baby, don’t shut your lips and do not hold back…” He warned as he lifts one of your legs over his shoulder before pushing his cock back in, delving deeper and harder within you, making you arch your back and let out a scream of his name. 

Satisfied with your reactions, Mark buries his face against your clavicle, nipping and sucking on your skin while he continues to fuck you with his huge member. He lifts his head to look at your face that screams pleasure and lifts both of your hands above your head –the pace of his thrusts getting brisker when you moaned incessantly.

You clenched around his cock when you felt yourself getting close. Mark’s cock pushes harder within you and you cannot contain it much longer. You writhe beneath him and you press your hands together that are being trapped by Mark’s hand.

“Are you getting close baby girl?” He whispers against your ear and you nodded, unable to speak out any coherent words as the 2nd surge of warmth began to pool at the pit of your stomach.

“Cum for oppa, _______.” His low, deep, and sexy voice was your undoing. Your back arched against Mark’s naked chest, brushing your breasts against his and he lowers his face, taking one of your nipples in his mouth, swirling his pierced tongue around the nub that only heightened your orgasm. He didn’t stop thrusting until you are quivering out of his hold while your nipple is still inside his mouth, sucking harshly until the pleasure is becoming unbearable.

With a few more hard thrusts, Mark growled against your ear. “I’m cumming, baby girl!”

“M-Mark!” He pulls out of you with a grunt before pumping his cock, his cum squirting out of his slit and spraying all over your stomach and breasts. He continued stroking his cock until the last of his cum is being dropped against your tummy. He collapsed on top of you as he lets go of your wrists, burying his face against your neck as his chest heaves up and down at a crazy rate. You place your hands on his head, stroking his hair slowly before placing a kiss on top of it.

You are totally spent and you cannot seem to move your body so you just closed your eyes as you continued caressing Mark’s soft hair, feeling his breathing against your chest.

When Mark finally recovers, he lifts his head before placing a chaste kiss on our lips – making you smile at him. He stood up slowly and his body heat disappeared, making you sad all of a sudden. He grabs his boxers somewhere on his bed and puts in on before going inside the bathroom and you heard the water from the faucet running. 

He went back with a wet cloth in hand and he started cleaning his cum off of your breasts, your stomach, and also the mess between your legs. When he’s done, he helps you put on your panties before grabbing your hoodie from the floor. You raised your hands lazily as he puts it on you gently before guiding you to lie back on the bed.

“Sleep, baby girl.” He kisses your forehead before putting on his shirt and lying next to you on the bed. You remember him kissing your lips before your eyes close; your exhausted body finally taking a rest.

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIERCED!MARK is what we need in life, isn't it?


	6. Day 3 - Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Day of the journey to heaven! Some of you may be confused as to why Jinyoung came first before Jackson (when Jackson is older). There is no big reason behind it, I just thought that Jinyoung was the one present when the reader drunk confessed, so… He was one of the firsts (if that makes sense) haha

~~~~~

_Jaebum grabbed you from Mark when he sensed that Mark is getting too detailed with you. You whined at Jaebum’s actions and you were sitting in between the hyungs again. You crossed your arms against your chest and pouted. Mark murmured a sorry to Jaebum that you were unable to hear._

_“I was talking to oppa!” You pouted and you are about to lay your head on Mark’s thighs again when he stood up to sit on the other single couch instead, making your head hit the soft throw pillow._

_“Enough with the silent Mark Tuan, ______. Oppa wants to know what you think about Jac-“_

_“Park Jinyoung…” You interrupted Mark and Jinyoung’s head shoot up._

_“I wanna talk about him. He looks so gorgeous whenever he wears a suit… Do you agree with me that he has a fucking kitten kink? Like… he will call me kitten during sex… while he is still in his suit!” You blurted out and giggled right after, as if you are talking about something not related to a dirty sex kink._

_“Fuck I cannot take this anymore. I’ll be back but I need some fucking release.” Mark stormed out of the room while you are still in your thoughts. Jinyoung and Jaebum, on the other hand, just shook their heads in sync and waited for Mark to comeback._

_“I will go next once Mark is back, Jinyoung.”_

~~~~~~

You woke up to the blinding sun rays against your face. You covered your face with a blanket before leaning to the other side of the bed, hoping to drape your arms around Mark’s sleeping form. To your disappointment, your arms landed on one of Mark’s pillows instead. You felt a slight pinch in your heart when you realized that you are alone on the bed and the owner of the room is missing.

You sat up abruptly and you sighed heavily before running your hands through your face. Two days ago it was Jaebum, and now Mark? You even initiated the contact with Mark last night and you do not know what has gotten into you the whole time. However, you cannot deny that you’ve enjoyed it, but then again, it is still so wrong in all places and levels.

You stood up and went to the shower so that you can at least relax for a bit with all the things that are going on in your head, but, you walked back when you’ve realized that you are still in Mark’s room. You saw your sweatpants from the floor and you put it on immediately before going out of the room slowly.

You looked around the hall before stepping outside; silently hoping that no one is around to catch you going out of the eldest hyung’s room. You tip-toed your way to your room and locked the door behind you, making sure that no one comes in. You took a shower quickly and went down to the dining room, seeing the boys preparing breakfast.

“Good morning, noona!” Youngjae playfully hugged your shoulders and you smiled at him. You notice that there are missing people in the room again – those that you wanted to avoid as much as you can.

“W-where’s Jaebum and Mark oppa?” You asked no one in particular as you sat down on the chair next to Bambam, while Jinyoung and Yugyeom started to put the food on the table.

“They volunteered to go out and buy food for the rest of the week – since we might run out.” Jackson says as he sat in front of you. You nodded before the six of you started eating.

“Oh, I almost forgot, ______, the restaurant of my friend will have its grand opening tonight. Remember I talked to you about it before?” Jinyoung, who is sitting next to Jackson, asks while carefully munching on his food.

“Oh yeah, I remember him… He did invite us to come once it opens, right?” Jinyoung nods before pouring some water for you.

“Yes, so we need to go there tonight. It’s going to be a formal dinner party though…” Jinyoung looks at you and you raised your eyebrow, thinking.

“I-I didn’t bring any formal clothes with me oppa, is there any way I can buy first before we go there?” You pressed your lips together and Jinyoung put on his signature smile.

“I already got it covered, ______, don’t worry about it.”

~~~~~

You take one last look in the mirror, checking your hair and make-up, which is pretty simple. You chose to curl the tips of your hair and just put on a dark lipstick over light make up to suit the black dress that Jinyoung gave you for the dinner tonight. 

Jinyoung has this great talent of choosing the best clothes for you – he knows your size and preference by heart and he gives the best presents too among all the boys of GOT7. When you’re satisfied with your look, you stepped out of the washroom and put on the red kitten heels that match your dress really well. You are never a fan of stilettos or heeled shoes in general, so the kitten heels are just perfect for you, and of course Jinyoung knows that. You grabbed your purse from the vanity table and stepped out of the room before making your way downstairs to the living room to meet Jinyoung.

You gasped lightly and your heart skipped a beat when you saw him sitting on the leather couch – clad in his suit and tie, his hair pushed back and gelled properly, exposing his forehead.

You never told anyone about this before, but you find Jinyoung extremely attractive and gorgeous in suits, especially if his hair is styled this way. 

“Hey beautiful!” He stood up and smiled at you, and you blushed a bit with the compliment. 

“And hello to you too, my very handsome oppa!” You giggled as you approached him and he stood up, allowing you to hook your arms around his.

“Shall we?” He smiles at you and you nodded, the two of you making your way towards the door and to the car.

~~~~~

“This place is gorgeous, Jinyoung-oppa!” You squealed against his ear as Jinyoung’s friend leads you to your table at his newly opened restaurant. When you reached the table reserved for the two of you, his friend left to assist his other guests and called one of the waiters to assist you instead.

“Take a seat, ______.” He pulled the chair for you and you sat immediately, getting excited with your dinner date. Jinyoung took a seat across you and the waiter appeared to take your orders. You two settled with chef’s special and just talk about random things while waiting. 

You are not sure if it’s just because of the wine that you two had drank before you started eating, but you suddenly felt yourself blushing whenever Jinyoung flashes a smirk or a smile while talking. He would occasionally wink at you as well whenever you say something nice about him or the other members.

The two of you finished your meal and shared compliments with the owner of the restaurant while he’s guiding the two of you towards the door.

“Congratulations, man. The food was great and ______ and I both enjoyed it.” You nodded in agreement with Jinyoung but your body suddenly tensed when he wraps an arm around your waist, his fingers pressing on your skin in the softest way possible that you almost wanted to melt.

“Thank you Jinyoung and ______, I hope you can bring the other members and your other friends here soon.” He smiles at both of you and the two of you thanked him once again before walking your way towards the car. You gently removed Jinyoung’s arm from your waist and kept your gaze straight. You can hear Jinyoung chuckle beside you with your actions.

“What’s wrong, ______? You seem… different.” He says and he went to the other side of the car after opening the door for you to get in. You didn’t answer; you just kept your gaze away from him as you felt your cheeks burning and your skin flushing. Jinyoung chuckles again before driving off back to your rest house.

The entire ride back to the resort was full of silent tension that you cannot even explain. Jinyoung would look at you from the mirror in front of the car and would just look back on the road. You would sometimes throw him a side look and you will see his jaw clench a few times.

“Are you okay, ______?” Jinyoung finally speaks when the silence became a bit unbearable for him. You looked at him briefly before nodding lightly, turning your gaze away from him again.

When you reach the rest house, you stepped out of the car immediately and walked your way towards the door while Jinyoung trails off behind you.

You stepped to the side and Jinyoung fiddled with the keys before pushing the door open, allowing you to step inside first. As soon as he steps in inside the house, Jinyoung grabbed your arms and had you pinned against the door, causing your purse to fall on the floor.

“W-what are you doing, oppa?” Your voice shook with a crazy mix of anticipation, dread, and surprisingly, lust.

“Can you not feel it, kitten?” His voice drops an octave as he presses his body closer to yours, his strong arms on either side of you, leaving you no escape. His sweet lips is so close to yours and his hot breath grazing your lips making you weak by your knees.

“I-I don’t know what you’re tal-“ You were cut off when one of Jinyoung’s hands grips your thighs, caressing your soft skin slowly, while he brushes his lips against your jaw before settling behind your ear.

“Of course you do, kitten.” He laughs against your ear and you gulped the lump in your throat as Jinyoung’s fingers went higher and higher, pushing your short dress upwards, until his fingers find your butt, groping it harshly, making you whimper. 

Your mind is in whirlwind and you think you are going crazy with all the things that have been happening for the past few days. You want Jinyoung to continue, your body is obviously craving his touch, but your mind says that this is wrong. You’ve already made two mistakes by sleeping with Jaebum and Mark and you cannot do this any longer.

“It’s OK, kitten. Do not worry about anything; this is just between the two of us, hmm?” He whispers against your ear while his fingers wander around your butt, before pulling away, only to slide his fingers against your clothed slit, making you grip his arms and a moan to escape your mouth.

“You’re so wet for me, kitten.” He pecks your lips briefly before kissing your neck. When Jinyoung moves your panties to the side and began circling your clit with the pad of his fingers, your head threw back against the wooden door and you spread your legs wider for him. Your hands went up to his shoulders, making him look at you with an evil smile on his face.

“My precious kitten…” He ghosts his lips against yours and you thought that he would actually kiss you; but he pulls away, making you whine. He circles his arm around your waist to push you closer to him before leaning against your ear.

“Address me as Master, ______.” The strokes of his fingers against your clit began to quicken at a pace that made your legs tremble against his. You find it ridiculous and weird, so you shook your head and you tightened your hold against him. 

“Stubborn little kitten… I like that, let me see how long you can resist me.” He locks lips with yours a few seconds after, his plump, red lips moving desperately against yours as he continues the harsh strokes of his fingers against your dripping center. His lips are so sweet and it didn’t take long for you get addicted to it. You ran your tongue over his lips before he takes control again and darts his tongue inside your mouth – your moans and groans being swallowed by him, only lighting his fuse even more.

“F-fuck, Jinyoung!” You screamed against his lips when he inserted two of his fingers inside you without warning, moving relentlessly as you tried your best to stand at your feet with your stupid kitten heels. He kisses you again as he fucks you with his fingers at a lewd pace, the volume of your voice getting higher and higher in pitch and your hands are gripping his shoulders tight.

His other hand snakes inside your black dress, gliding his palm against the soft skin of your torso, in contrast with the rough strokes of his fingers against your pussy. You yelped when his hand reaches your clothed breasts, groping them while he kisses your neck – his mouth sucking on the same hickey that Jaebum left two days ago, where Mark’s tongue landed as well the night before.

You started to roll your hips against Jinyoung’s fingers and he bites your lower lip before squeezing your clothed mounds harder, his fingers pinching your nipples through your thin, laced bra. Jinyoung added another finger in your core as soon as he has his tongue back inside your mouth – your other hand went to grip his wrist while the other tangled on his jet black hair. His thumb started to circle your clit to heighten the pleasure and your breathy moan was captured by his eager mouth.

“Do you want to cum, kitten?” He whispers against your mouth and you nodded vigorously - hoping for him to not stop and let you cum. He didn’t stop though – his fingers even started moving faster and faster and you are on the verge of release. However, once you stepped in to your high, Jinyoung halted all movements.

“Fuck you Jinyoung.” You shot him a glare and he just smirked at you before pecking your lips, as he withdrew his fingers from your core slowly.

“You know the magic word, kitten.” You whined at the lost of contact when he withdraws his fingers from you completely and brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking it while staring at you dead in the eyes. Your knees are trembling and your breathing is uneasy from the harsh denial of your orgasm and you badly need release.

“M-Master...” You finally gave in, throwing away all your worries and thoughts of this whole thing being wrong and for calling him Master to be ridiculous and outright weird.

Jinyoung smirks before grabbing your arms and turning you around, your face and chest being pressed against the door. He grabs your wrists and puts them behind you, before loosening his tie and removing it from his neck while he snaps a few buttons of his dress shirt, revealing half of his toned chest.

You felt your wrists being tied together tightly and when Jinyoung is sure that you are being bounded securely, he hoists you over his shoulder, making you yell out another master, making Jinyoung chuckle while he carries you to the dining room.

He gently lowered you to the floor still on your heels and he guides you to bend over the dining table. He pushes your hips lower and spreads your legs wider before lifting your dress up to your waist, giving him a full view of your lower half only in your lace thong. He licks his lips before dropping to his knees and you crane your neck to the side as you watch his every move. He grabs the hem of your underwear before sliding it down your legs, making you step out of the flimsy piece of clothing.

Jinyoung didn’t waste any more time as he darts his tongue against your overly wet slit, the wet muscle feeling every crevice and bump, not leaving any part of your pussy untouched by his tongue. You press your forehead against the table and let out a loud moan when Jinyoung traps your clit between his teeth gently, before pulling away, gliding his tongue round and round your engorged pearl, the sensations making your knees wobble.

“You taste so fucking good, kitten.” The slurping sounds of Jinyoung’s mouth and tongue over your pussy as well as your breathless moans resonated the house; not caring that there 6 other people in the house that might hear the two of you.

“M-master…” You whined when Jinyoung’s mouth sucks on your sensitive nub, hollowing his cheeks hard to draw out the last of your breath and sanity. His arms held your shaking hips steadily, allowing you to buck your hips against his tongue as he runs the muscle over and over your slit - eventually leading you to your first orgasm. Jinyoung didn’t stop sucking your clit until your whole body shake, wither, and collapse on the dining table with a loud cry. 

He pulled away from you before kissing both of your ass cheeks as you tried to catch your breath. He trailed more kisses up to the dimples at the bottom of your spine, making you shiver. His hands began massaging the sides of your still trembling body, hoping to make you relax under his touch.

“Master is not yet done with you kitten…” He growls against your ear and you weren’t given much time to recuperate when he turns you around, lifting you on top the dining table where you had breakfast earlier. You glanced at Jinyoung and that’s when you realized that he is still fully clothed, sweat beading on his face and forehead and his mouth and chin still drenched with your arousal, making you blush all of a sudden. He wraps his arms around your waist before pushing your body close to him. 

He dips his head lower and takes your mouth in his, making you taste yourself on him. He continued kissing you while he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants, before sliding it down his thighs along with his boxers. He begins to stroke his cock slowly while he guides you to wrap your legs around his hips.

“Master…” You mewled against his lips and you threw him a sexy look before dropping your head to press a light kiss on the base of his throat. He made a noise at the back of his throat when you sucked and licked on his sweet skin – while he brushes his cock against your dripping folds. Your tongue continued its journey lower and lower until you reach his toned chest and you press light sucks, kisses and nips against his sweaty skin.

“I’m going to fuck you like a good kitten you are, ______.” As soon as he words left his mouth, he ruthlessly shoved his erect girth in you, making you bite his chest and to press your forehead against it.

“Fuck, master.” You moaned against the skin of his chest when Jinyoung started moving his hips, holding your hips in place while he rams his cock in and out of you at a steady pace.

“That’s it kitten, moan for master.” He groans against your ear and his other hand went to your hair, pulling at it to make you look at him.

“Tell me how much you wanted this, kitten.” The snaps of his hips became slower but harder, sending you to the clouds.

“I-I want it so bad, Master, p-please don’t stop.” Your hands that are tied behind your back lay flat on the dining table as you try to support your weight with Jinyoung’s sinful thrusts. Jinyoung smirked, appeased with your response so he immediately pushed your chest so that your back is resting against the cold, wooden table. The position is a bit uncomfortable because your arms are trapped in between your body and the table, but Jinyoung doesn’t seem to care.

He lifted your dress up to your chest and tore off your bra, before squeezing your breasts while the pace of his thrusts didn’t change – in fact it gets harder and faster by the second – drawing out breathy whines from you and profanities to slip your mouth that only heightened Jinyoung desires.

“G-God Master fuck right there!” You buck your hips against Jinyoung’s thrusts when the tip of his cock hits your G-spot; your walls clenching and swallowing his cock tighter than before, earning a growl from him. He continued plunging while squeezing and groping your breasts, sweat trickling from his neck to his bare chest. His strokes became sloppy and your impending frenzy only made your walls tighter, sucking in his cock, helping him reach his high.

“Cum for me, kitten.” His fingers found your clit and started circling it as your body jerks from the table, your peak building up at the pit of your stomach, and your legs tightened around Jinyoung’s hips. You let out a loud call of “Master” when your peak consumed your entire vigor. Jinyoung continued snapping his hips forward to ride out your high until he grunts against your neck and pulls out of you when he felt himself about to release. 

He grabs you by your dress to heave you off of the table and bring you to your knees on the floor. Your writhing body almost collapsed on the floor but Jinyoung held you in place by your shoulders, before shoving his cock inside your mouth. He grabs your hair, angling your face just right and started fucking your mouth. You swirled your tongue against his member and the moment the tip hits your gag reflex, you felt his cock twitch inside your throat so you started humming against him.

“I-I am cumming… Kitten, fuck!” You sucked the tip of his girth and you felt his warm cum against your tongue and throat. Jinyoung continues to thrust inside your mouth, riding out his orgasm. You swallowed around him, his thick liquid going down your throat and he finally pulled out of you. You were about to fall on the floor because of tiredness, until Jinyoung crouches in front of you, and your body fell against his, burying your face against his chest. He unties the bounds of your wrists and your arms automatically fell to your sides.

He helps you stand up and you stepped out of your heels and he straightens your dress, before lifting you bridal style. You automatically wrapped your arms around his neck and you hide your face against the crook of his neck, closing your eyes as you felt your body grow exhausted.

“How is that, ______?” He chuckles with his playful tone as he takes you up the stairs to your room.

“Fuck you, Master.” You muttered under sleepy breath and Jinyoung lets out a beautiful laugh.

“I am glad, that means I did well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung in suit is my weakness hahah


	7. Day 4 - Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jackson Wang, on the other hand…” You continued your disgraceful confession as Mark went back to the living room – making Jaebum stand up right away._
> 
> _“So, you were saying, babe?” Mark reappears beside you and you’re now being sandwiched by him and Jinyoung._
> 
> _“Don’t call me babe.” You rolled your eyes at him and Jinyoung fixes your hair because it’s already blocking your face. He grabs your ponytail from the table and ties your hair._
> 
> _“So, yeah, when you went out I was about to talk about Jackson… That guy has the best arms in the group, I think?” Jinyoung finished tying your hair and you threw your body against his._
> 
> _“He would be so loud for sure – lots of dirty talking… and would be so into overstimulation!” You let a small laugh and Jinyoung just sighed heavily; not knowing if they still wanted to continue asking you about your desires about them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the 4th installment of 7 Days of Heaven! I hope you guys enjoy and please take the warnings seriously because I ain’t joking so please proceed with caution!
> 
> Also didn’t have a lot of time to proofread so my apologies about any errors

~~~~~

 

You immediately tossed some more meat at the grilling pan when you’ve realized that it has been empty for a good minute. Since today is your actually birth day, you suggested to throw a BBQ pool party at the back of the rest house. You haven’t even realized that the boys already left you all alone grilling some meat and chicken because your mind and thoughts are wandering at the events for the last three nights. 

This morning was also the first time that you’ve seen Mark after that night, so you were totally awkward with him. You tried to avoid him as much as you can; however, just like how Jaebum was the day after, he is totally the same. No awkwardness, no blushing cheeks, none at all. Jaebum also started bickering with you over breakfast and while you guys are decorating the garden and the poolside – so you felt comfortable with him again.

Jaebum also told you that Jinyoung and Youngjae needed to go to Seoul to wrap up their photo shoot. It was supposed to be scheduled after this week of celebration, but they were informed that it is urgent and they should be back tonight.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!” Your head shoot up abruptly and you were snapped out of your thoughts when the boys started to sing a happy birthday song to you as they approach you on the grilling area – with Mark holding your favorite cake in hand. You smiled and dropped the tong that you were holding when the boys stood in front of you.

“Make a wish!” Mark says and you avoided his gaze for a few seconds but nodded before closing your eyes. You made a quick wish before blowing on the candle, and then the rest of the boys cheered with joy.

“Thank you so much, boys! And how did you manage to keep this cake from me?” You asked them and Yugyeom answered your question while Jackson subtly dipped his fingers on the cake before scooting closer to you.

“Oh… You guys did a great job in hiding it bec-“ You were unable to finish what you were saying when Jackson swipes his icing-filled fingers against your lips and nose, making you grumble. Jackson was already far from where you guys are so you decided to just lash your revenge on someone who’s near.

“Yah! Why me? It was Jackson!” Mark whined when you put some icing on his nose and you giggled before approaching Jaebum and began lathering his whole face with icing. 

“YAH _____ you’re so gonna get it from me!” Jaebum screams as you ran for your life behind the maknaes who are also putting icing against each others’ faces. To your dismay, you were unable to escape the strong arms of their leader. Jaebum trapped you in his arms and you were laughing your ass out when you saw Mark approaching you with your cake in his hand. Eventually, you felt the chiffon cake being buried and smooched against your face, making everyone laugh as you lay on your back on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time with how hilarious the act was.

~~~~~

All of you had managed to remove the icing and cake on your faces and changed to your swimming clothes by the time the sun sets. You wore an oversized black shirt over your swim suit and the rest wore tank tops over swim shorts. You guys ate a lot, drank, and swam on the pool. You took a few pictures of them and some selca to keep memories of your birthday.

“Noona, let’s play truth or dare!” Bambam calls out for you and Mark while you two are taking multiple selfies. 

“What? That is a boring game!” Jaebum snorts beside Jackson and Bambam as you and Mark approached them at the pool side.

“This is going to be fun, hyung! Come on, ______, Mark-hyung!” Jackson grabbed your arm and have you seat next to him and Mark on the other side. You just rolled your eyes and decided not to argue; in fact you wanted to do something else aside from swimming and eating and drinking all night long.

“You spin the bottle first noona since it’s your birthday!” Yugyeom clapped his hands and the rest nodded in agreement so you grabbed the bottle in the middle of the table before spinning it.

“MARK-OPPA!” You yelled when the bottle pointed at Mark and everyone cheered.

“Truth or dare?” You turn against him and he smiled before murmuring a dare. You asked him to do martial arts before diving at the pool, which he gladly did, and he went back to the circle. The rest of the night was spent with bottle spinning and everyone asking dares that are too simple and easy to do.

“We’ll just be grabbing more beer inside, ______, we’ll be back.” Jaebum signaled Mark to follow him and you just nodded at them while laughing when Bambam started dancing to Miss A’s “Hush hush”.

Bambam was done dancing and it was his turn to spin the bottle and it was directed to Jackson. 

“OK we haven’t done any interesting dares, yet, have we?” He asks around and all of them nodded except you, because you had an eyebrow raised at the boy. Bambam has this smug grin on his face before he lowers his gaze at you – and you suddenly felt dubious.

“Hyung, can you kiss ______-noona? On the lips?” He dares Jackson and you almost spit out the beer that you were drinking. Jackson has this freaked-out look on his face and you are still coughing the beer out of your lungs, so Yugyeom extended his long arms to soothe your back.

“Come on guys we haven’t done anything fascinating yet! Even just a peck! Please?” Bambam sounded so innocent as if he is asking his Mom to buy him a toy other than asking his hyung to kiss you. Jackson turned his gaze towards you and he suddenly became serious – making you nervous. He inches closer and you widened your eyes at him.

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?”

“Let’s just give this boy what he wants so that he can shut up.” Jackson took you by surprise as he grabs your nape and kisses you on the lips. His lips are soft and sweet and are moving languidly over your trembling ones. He licks your bottom lip before sucking on it, drawing a silent moan from you, making Jackson pull away.

“See, it wasn’t that hard, right?” Bambam took the bottle and gave it to Jackson and you had your head bowed the entire time; hiding your flushed face. Jackson kisses so well, and fuck this alcohol in your system that is making your head swim and your senses weak.

The truth or dare game went on and the four of you did weird dares and answered hilarious truths so far. When the bottle was pointed at you again, Jackson volunteered to give you the dare instead.

“Remove that flimsy black over-all; you look like a black lady.” He joked and you rolled your eyes before standing up, ready to remove the black shirt from your body. 

Jackson was staring at you the entire time you were undressing. His eyes are scanning from your thighs, to your torso, up to your full breasts. You are not oblivious to the fact that Jackson’s eyes are on you so you decided to give him a show. 

You swayed your hips a bit as you lift your shirt up to your chest. You wiggled your breasts while you remove the shirt oh-so-slowly before removing it from you head. You smirked at him before sitting next to Yugyeom.

The game continued and you have passed some dares and down some shots instead and you haven’t realized that it was just you and Jackson who’re playing. It also didn’t help that Jackson already removed his tank top, your gaze being directed towards his muscular chest and abs from time to time.

The bottle pointed at your direction once again at the last spin; and you heaved a loud sigh.

“OK so what now?” You crossed your arms on your chest and Jackson scooted closer to you.

“Hmm… You cannot pass any more dares, right?” Jackson smiled cheekily and you nodded. Jackson stood up and sat next to you, and you directed your gaze towards him. You gulped and pressed your legs together when you saw Jackson’s dark, piercing eyes looking back at you, as if he’s going to bear holes on you.

“Touch yourself…______.” You swore that your whole body shivered with his words and with his deep, silky voice against your ear. He drops his hands against your trembling ones as he brush his lips against your ear before pressing light kisses at the back of it. 

“Come on, baby… Show me how you pleasure yourself…” You whine when Jackson removed his hands from you and ghosted them over your breasts, the thin nylon being the only barrier. As if you were hypnotized, you stood up slowly and you lay on the pool bench just next to where you guys are. Jackson sat on the small table beside you, watching your every move.

You breathe heavily and slowly slide your hand inside your bikini. You close your eyes and bit your lip when you felt your wetness against your fingers. You teased yourself by dipping your fingertips inside your hole, coating it with your arousal before gliding it up to your clit. The pad of your fingers started to move in a circular, gentle motion against your pearl, drawing out small, breathy whines from your lips.

“Are you wet, ______?” Jackson’s deep, raspy voice vibrated against your ear and you pressed your fingers against your clit harder.

“I bet you are dripping, ______. Move your fingers faster for me baby, will you?”

“Fuck!” You roll your hips against your hand and your stroke your clit rapidly as soon as Jackson’s dirty words left his mouth.

“Good girl…” He groans against your ear as he slowly removes his swim shorts, massaging his bulge over his tight boxers.

“You look so hot when you’re touching yourself baby…” He trails off before brushing his lips against your cheek, your jaw, and your lips. You let out a hoarse moan that was immediately swallowed by Jackson’s mouth when you felt yourself getting close. You buck your hips wildly against your hands and Jackson pulled his lips away from you before pressing it against your ear.

“Sshh… Not too fast, baby girl. Slow down for me… slow down for me.” He grabs your wrist and you let out a cry of frustration and Jackson guided you to move your fingers slower, losing your already swift, firm pace. Not long after, Jackson is already in between your legs, pulling your drenched bikini down your legs. Without warning, he slips three fingers inside your wet hole, burying it deep within your taut walls.

“Jackson oh my God!” You yelped when he started moving his fingers at a rapid pace, not giving you time to adjust as you began rubbing your clit in sync with Jackson’s fingers moving in and out of your tight core. You let out a series of moans and yelps and when you arch your back from the bench and started grinding against his fingers, Jackson smirked and presses his lips against your neck and maneuvered his fingers faster, harder, and deeper within you.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” You moaned out and you circle your clit faster and your back is permanently arched against the bench as you give in to your harsh peak. Your cum squirted out of your pussy like a waterfall and you removed your fingers against your clit as your body shook from the intensity of your orgasm.

“Let’s make you cum one more time, shall we?” You let out a hoarse call of Jackson’s name when he continues to plunge his fingers in and out of you, not giving you time to recover from your previous orgasm. He jerks his hand, inducing a brutal pace that made your body squirm and wriggle under him. Jackson steps out of the bend and crouch on the floor to find a better angle.

“Holy shit Jackson.” You screamed your heart out when Jackson’s fingers hit your sweet spot and he spreads your legs further apart, your pussy swallowing his fingers tighter than before. The lewd, squelching sound of his digits going in and out of you only heightened your peak, and it didn’t take long until you are jerking off of the bench when another orgasm hit you hard that made you grip Jackson’s wrists to stop his fingers from fucking you.

“Ssshh… Just a little more, baby.” His more muscular arms didn’t budge even though you are digging your nails against the skin of his wrists, crescent-shaped holes starting to appear on his tanned skin; as he continues his ruthless pace. You are not sure how you are going to last longer as another wave of pleasure came crashing down on you and you came over and over, tears threatening to fall from your eyes because of Jackson’s relenting and vicious fingering.

Your back hit the bench hard when Jackson finally pulls his fingers out of you. You pressed your legs together and your breathing was uneasy. Your body is convulsing because of the aftermath and Jackson just giggled while he licks his fingers clean of your juices. After a few more minutes, Jackson lifts you off of the bench and sets you down on the floor. He removes his boxers and his erect cock sprung free, making you lick your lips. He lies down on the floor and gestured for you to approach him.

“Sit on my face while you suck me baby girl.” You gulped before nodding, making your way towards him before sitting on his face with you facing away from him.

You wrapped your hand around the base of his length before pushing the head of his cock past your lips. You bob your head up and down his member, switching from flat-tonguing and swirling your tongue against the throbbing muscle. In return, Jackson gropes your ass and spreads your legs further apart; your glistening folds making him lick his lips.

“You are so wet and you smell so good, _______.” Jackson darts his tongue against your folds, making you buck your hips against his face in an instant. His tongue danced around your pearl and you flinched, your previous orgasms making your core overly sensitive.

When Jackson dips his tongue inside your hole, you cannot help but moan against his erect cock, making Jackson lift his hips, the tip of his cock hitting your gag reflex.

“Fuck, _______.” He moans against your core and you started to rock your hips against Jackson’s tongue, while you hollow your cheeks to suck the life out of Jackson’s member. He grazes his teeth against your slit and you pulled out of him to let out a cry. Jackson buries his face against your drenched slit as you rock your hips against the movements of his tongue.

The burning sensations at the pit of your stomach started to undo and you kept your tight grip around Jackson’s cock, making him thrust against your hand instead. He becomes harder and harder against your hand and with one last flick of his tongue against your pink, he pulls out of you to lie next to him, your head resting against his arms as he removes your bikini top, revealing your breasts for him to feast on. 

“You have a gorgeous body, ______.” He dips his head to suck on one of your nipples while his other hand gropes, squeezes and plays with the twin. You bit your lip and arch your back to push more of your breasts on his face and hands, enjoying the feeling of Jackson worshipping your taut mounds. He switched sides repeating the same process, and you can feel your pussy twitch with every suck, nip, and tug on your sensitive breasts. You are sure you are wet again so you grabbed Jackson’s jet black hair to make him look at you.

“Jackson…” You tugged on his hair and he looks up to you while his hands are still on your mounds. He kisses you briefly before asking you what you want.

“I-I need you…” You murmured against his lips and he smiled wickedly before turning you around, spooning you while he wraps his arms around your shoulders and one hand stroking his girth.

You placed your legs over his hips and he ran the tip of his cock over your pussy, making you bury your face against his ripped biceps. The coldness of the tiled floor against your body only heightening the pleasure, as Jackson slowly inserted his cock in you, making you close your eyes and just relish the feeling of his cock stretching and filling you to the hilt. 

“You are so fucking tight ______, and you are so wet.” He murmurs against your ear as soon as he is buried balls-deep in you, the feeling of your walls devour his member making his thighs quiver.

“Mo-move, oppa.” You whispered and he happily complied, as he withdraws his cock from you entirely before pushing back in deeper and harder. He started to move at a steady rate while he kisses your neck, the back of your ear, and your cheek. His other hand started to roam around your front, toying with your breasts again while he continues wrecking you with his savage thrusts in the most delicious way possible.

You tried to press your legs together when you felt yourself losing it, but Jackson kept a tight hold of your legs that are wrapped around his hips, making you wail.

“G-God oppa, fuck!” His arms trapped you and pushed you closer to him so that your back collides with his broad chest, leaving you defenseless. He licks the shell of your ear as he continues to pound in to you, and it didn’t take long for you to thrash out of his hold, the pain and pleasure of overstimulation driving you absolutely crazy.

“Are you cumming again, baby?” He whispers against your neck and your walls are becoming tighter and tighter around Jackson’s cock, leading him closer to his own peak. You clenched around his cock as you came again, your screams getting louder and higher in pitch and Jackson’s grunts getting louder against your ear. You are sure that if the other boys are already sleeping, you can wake them up and they’ll think that someone is murdering you with how loud your screams and wails are.

Jackson finally stopped thrusting and pulls out of you with a loud grunt as he cums all of over your ass. He buries his teeth against your shoulder as he pumps his cock to drop the last of his milk on your backside. Jackson moves away from you to lay on his back on the floor with his breathing shaky.

You lay on your stomach against the tiled floor at the poolside as you felt your body grow limp. Your core is sore and your arms are splayed across the floor while you try to regain your composure and breathing. Jackson finally stood up and he approaches you, but you cannot seem to move or even open your eyes, making him kiss your cheek.

“Come on, let’s get you washed up.” He says as he scoops you up, hoisting you over his shoulder from the floor and you let your arms fall against his back as if you’re lifeless.

“Oppa..” You called out for him and he hums at you while he walks towards the shower.

“Please tell me we’re not gonna fuck in the shower anymore… I am begging you.” You whimpered and Jackson laughed loudly.

“Not gonna promise anything, baby.”

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hew I find this personally hot and......... idk tiring? haha


	8. 7 Days of Heaven - Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaebum came back and lay on the single couch with his face flushed. You just stared at him and laughed all of a sudden; making the three boys look at you in confusion._
> 
> _“Why does he look like Youngjae of GOT7?” You pointed at Jaebum and his eyebrows rose; while Mark and Jinyoung just smiled at Jaebum._
> 
> _“Oh, since you mentioned Youngjae, ______, tell us how you think Youngjae is like… in bed?” Jinyoung asks and you stood up giggling._
> 
> _“Oh, that boy? His whole body and soul screams submissive!!!! Like capital S-U-B. SUB. A freaking sub!” You blurted as your hands made some dramatic gestures that the boys cannot really understand._
> 
> _“He will surely have a freaking Mommy kink too… And I would love to call him my little boy.”_
> 
> _The three hyungs had their ears getting red at the moment, but your last statement nearly made them choke on all of the liquor and food that they ate and drank for the night._
> 
> _“Do you think he would love anal?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th Day of the journey to heaven! This is by far the dirtiest, filthiest, and… idk dirtiest (again) installment so far so if the warnings above ain’t your thing, STOP RIGHT NOW. Don’t go crying on me saying that you were abused or anything LOL

You are not really surprised when you found out that Jackson would not join for breakfast. Bambam says that he is sick and caught a fever because of staying too late outside on his wet clothes. You just nodded; not really knowing what to say to the younger boy. You are assuming that no one had heard the two of you last night, 

You and Jackson didn’t fuck in the bathroom anymore, which you are happy about; because you might just pass out if you guys had another round there. He took good care of you though, he washed you gently, took you to your room, and you fell asleep as soon as your tired body hit the mattress and the covers.

 

You started to think, what has gotten into you that you have allowed the hyungs to sleep with you? It was surprising because all of them are brothers to you. OK, yes, you have imagined doing it with them, but never in your wildest dreams have thought that it is going to happen really.

You didn’t even notice that you are just staring at your food so Youngjae taps your shoulder, making you jump a bit.

“Noona, are you okay? You seem so quiet. And you’re not eating your food. Are you sick too?” He asks with worry and the rest of the boys suddenly stopped what they’re currently doing and just looked at you. You glanced over to Jinyoung and your cheeks turned into a rosy hue; however, you are surprised when he stood up and went over to your direction, placing the back of his palm against your forehead.

“You are warmer than usual, ______.” He says with his usual protective tone, which made you look at him. He is not at all shy and bothered knowing that you two had sex where you guys are currently eating breakfast.

“You think you can join us for bar-hopping later, noona? It’s the 5th day of your birthday week!” Yugyeom butts in and you tried checking your temp by wrapping your hands around your neck.

“I think I just need to take some meds and sleep more? If I will feel better, I will join you guys.” You said and the maknaes smiled, getting too excited for tonight.

“I’ll grab some medicines for you, ______, finish your meal so that you can drink them. OK?” Jinyoung pats your head and smiled, making you nod at him. You thought that you will feel uneasy after what had happened between the two of you (and the rest of the boys in front of you), but you suddenly feel lighter – meaning, just like nothing happened. 

You and the other boys started talking about the plans for tonight. Bambam though, being the fashionista of the group, even more fashionable than you even if you are a girl, talked a lot about how he is going to dress up for tonight. He also suggested something to you that you are unable to comprehend really, since you are still busy eating and Jinyoung handed you the medicines and pats your head again.

~~~~~

“Noona I am so excited! I am so happy that you’ll be able to join us!!” Bambam grasps your arm and start to waggle it while he shakes his head from left to right, making you roll your eyes at his childish behavior. You are still inside the van on your way to the club and the maknaes decided to sandwich you at the back of the van.

“Bambam, I still have a bit of headache, stop shaking me.” You gripped his arms and he stopped shaking you, but he is still clinging on to you while he continues giggling when he saw that the van is slowly approaching the wide parking of the bar.

“Oh we are here Bambam!!!” Yugyeom squealed next to you and held Bambam’s hand in front of you and they both started to squeal in pure delight.

“Yah, ______-noona just told you that she’s still having a bit of a headache, can you stop bugging her?” Youngjae looked back and glared at the maknaes, which made you smile at him.

“And why did you guys even decide to sandwich her? Aish!” Youngjae muttered protectively and Bambam just pouted.

“It’s OK, Youngjae-ah, we’re about to go out of the van anyway.” You assured him and he just glared at the maknaes, making them just sit still and you cannot help but giggle, knowing that they rarely see Youngjae get upset makes them nervous all of a sudden.

“What has gotten to Youngjae-hyung? He is not normally like that.” Yugyeom whispers at your ear and you pinch his cheek.

“It’s because he loves me and he doesn’t want me bothered. So you better stay still until we’re out of this vehicle!” You chuckled and Yugyeom just sat back and Bambam fiddled with his phone to ease the tension.

The van finally parked at the side of the bar and all of you stepped out. Youngjae appeared beside you all of sudden, pushing the two maknaes aside.

“Noona cannot drink a lot, so you better not force her to.” You eyed Youngjae and smiled, before wrapping your arm around his shoulders.

“Yah, I appreciate you taking care of me sunshine, but you know too well that I can handle myself just right. I am okay and I’ll be fine, alright? Let’s just enjoy tonight!” You ruffled his hair before walking alongside the hyungs, wrapping your arms around Mark’s and Jaebum’s arms, while Youngjae walked next to Jinyoung whle the maknaes are already inside the bar, waving their IDs in front of the bouncer to let them in.

~~~~~

The night went by rather fast; everyone was having fun, dancing, drinking, and laughing on the dance floor. You preferred just sitting inside the VIP room, though from time to time the boys would make you dance outside, but you rather not over do it since you were still not feeling well when you went here.

“Noona!!!!!!!!!!” Youngjae opened the door to the VIP room and slumped on the couch next to you. His eyes are closed and you can smell alcohol from his breath. He hiccupped and wrapped his arms around you.

“Noona!!!! Let’s drink and dance more.” He mumbles against your arms and you grabbed his face to make him look at you.

“Earlier you told me to take it slow and now you are asking me to drink more? You’re unbelievable, Youngjae. And you are drunk. Stay here with me and-“

“Aish Youngjae-ah, you ran away from me again.” An obviously pissed-off Jaebum appeared; opening the door and stepping in angrily and sat next to Youngjae. Youngjae looked at Jaebum with fear and scooted closer to you.

“______, Youngjae is sooo drunk already and just cannot stop calling out for you. I tried to bring him home but he somehow always managed to run away from me and there, he found you.” Jaebum ran his hand through his hair and you giggled.

“Why were you looking for Noona, Youngjae?” You smiled at him and he smiles at you brightly.

“Because I want to be with Noona!!!” He mumbles and Jaebum tried to pull him away from you but he didn’t budge, he just whined louder and you laughed at him and Jaebum.

“Don’t worry, oppa, I’ll take care of Youngjae. I’ll take him home-“

“I don’t want to go home ye-“

“No, Youngjae, noona wants you to go home with me. No excuses.” You muttered seriously and Youngjae looks up to you, pouting, but he nods eventually.

“Good boy.” You smiled before standing up, grabbing your purse and helping Youngjae to his feet. He seems to be fine so you told Jaebum to just take care of the rest and you can handle the younger boy on your own.

~~~~~

You reached the rest house without problems, since Youngjae was just sleeping the entire ride back. He didn’t need much help in walking too but you have your arm around his waist since he is a bit unstable. You quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, helping the two of you up the stairs. You realized that Youngjae’s room is actually at the farthest corner, and he is becoming too heavy to carry so you decided to just let him take your room since it’s the nearest to the stairs.

You opened the door to your room and instructed Youngjae to lie on the bed. He did as instructed and he growled when his tired, drunk body hits the soft mattress.

“Aish I cannot imagine you being drunk like this. You are almost always sober.” You shook your head and pats the boy’s forehead before walking to the shower. You took a bath quickly and when you turned off the shower, you thought you’ve heard someone moaning; but quickly brushed it off when the sound disappeared.

You were changing into some comfortable PJs when the moaning resumes; but what made you widen your eyes and stopped brushing your hair was the clear, loud groan that escaped what you assumed to be from your friend's lips.

“Mommy…”

~~~~~

Was that Youngjae? Did he just moan that word out? You stared at your reflection on the mirror, trying to comprehend and analyze what really is happening right now and what you are about to do with it.

You have decided to get out of the shower room to see what this boy is up to. You opened the bathroom door slowly; before peeking little by little until you have your entire face out the door. Your eyes widened and your mouth hangs open because of the sight in front of you.

Once Youngjae hears the sound of the door creaking open, he gazed at you through heavy eyelids, as if he’s going to bear holes on you. His mouth is agape, harsh, hot breaths coming out of his mouth. Your eyes scanned his whole body and you held on to the door frame of the bathroom for support when you realized what the boy is doing.

He has his pants and boxers on his ankles, and his hand is moving up and down his dick at a fast pace. You were speechless and motionless, as you continue to stare at the brunette’s form on your bed.

“Mommy…” He whined when his thumb found the head of his throbbing cock, wiping the precum that formed on the slit.

You cannot grasp on what really is happening right now as you felt dizzy because of the scene right at your very eyes. Your knees started to wobble and you are gripping the door frame too tight that the pad of your fingers started to turn white.

“Oh God Mommy…” Youngjae lifted his head slightly to look at you at a better angle and his high pitched whine made you press your legs together. Why the fuck is he calling you Mommy? And why is he touching himself on your bed? Your head is feeling heavy and you wanted to get out of the room and just let the boy do as he pleases, however, you cannot seem to tear your gaze away from him. He looks so freaking tempting, and the way his chest heaves up and down at a crazy rate and those small, little, high-pitched whines that are escaping his lips making you weak by the second.

“Touch me, Mommy.” That desperate call for you made your eyes darken, your insides twirl and your core ache. You lost all control of your emotions and actions as you slowly walked your way towards the bed, ready to take him right then and there.

“Why are you touching yourself, Youngjae-ah?” You sat next to him on the bed before pressing your fingers against his inner thighs, making him groan.

“I-I am sorry Mommy, I just want you to touch me too but I don’t know how to say it…” He blushes but didn’t stop the movements of his fingers against his pulsating cock. You lift one of your hands from his inner thigh to pry his hands away from his member, making him swallow the lump in his throat.

“I will let you off this time, little boy. But don’t you dare touch yourself again without Mommy’s permission, you got it?’ You press your forehead against his sweaty ones, and Youngjae nodded nervously in return. Not long after, you press your lips against his, feeling his dry, cracky lips against your hydrated ones, making you moan against his mouth. The moment your tongue snakes inside his wet, hot cavern, you grip his hard-on, making the boy under you shudder and whine against your lips. His mouth tastes a bit of alcohol and tangerine with a tinge of cherry. You pulled away from his lips after tugging on his lower lip, making him groan as your hand started to pump him, gripping the base downward, pressing it tightly until the younger boy’s legs quiver.

“That feels so good Mommy.” He breathes against your mouth and you smirked before pumping his erect cock faster and harder, while occasionally digging your nails against the head, making him buck his hips up to meet your thrusts. You removed your hand from his cock way too soon, drawing out a long, frustrated whine from the impatient boy beside you.

“Patience, baby boy.” You brush your lips against his lips, his jaw line, up to his ear. You place a light kiss at the back of his ear before trapping his earlobe between your teeth; before whispering against his ear.

“All fours, baby.” Your raspy, sexy voice shook Youngjae to the core, making him nod his head and follow your instructions carefully.

“Remove your shirt.” You said sternly as you position yourself at the edge of the bed, while Youngjae sits up and pulls his shirt above his head, revealing the tense muscles of his chest and stomach. You lick your lips when he presses his hands and knees against the bed, positioning in all fours as told. Your hands came in contact with his round butt, squeezing them before gliding it up to his ripped back. You pressed your clothed body against his from behind; hovering him, before grabbing a latch of his hair, pulling at it to make him look up to you with the most innocent look on his handsome face.

“You’re such a good boy for Mommy, baby.” You captured his lips in another heated kiss, gliding your tongue against his lower lip as you roam your hand all over his back, his chest, abs, before landing a harsh smack against once of his ass cheeks, making him yelp against your mouth. You scratched the part of his butt that you slapped, making him whine against your lips. You let go of his hair and started unbuttoning your top and removing your bra, as Youngjae just stared at you while you undress in front of him. You toss the flimsy garments on the floor before pressing your mounds against his back. Youngjae whined and clutched the sheets beneath him when you started to roll your breasts against his bare back, his breath hitching when you roll your erect buds harder against his sweaty skin.

“Mommy…” He begged and you press your lips against his neck, murmuring a soft hmm to answer his plea.

“I-I want to touch you…” He says and you smirked against the skin of his neck.

“All in good time, baby. Let me bring you pleasure first, okay?” He nods and you get off of him before positioning yourself behind him; making him crane his neck to get a view of what you’re about to do. 

“Face front, baby.” You said sternly and Youngjae released a harsh sigh but didn’t dare to disagree, he followed almost immediately, staring at the cream-painted wall in front of him.

You started to leave open mouthed kisses against the ridges on his back while grinding your clothed center against his ass, making him push his ass against your pelvis to meet your thrusts. Your mouth kissed and sucked lower and lower, until you reach the bottom of his spine. You suck on that spot harshly, making the boy throw his head back and for a breathless Mommy to escape his lips. You grip his hips tightly, holding him in place as you continue to suck and lick on the sensitive skin of his vertebrae.

“Oh God Mommy.” He groaned loudly when you dig your fingers against the soft skin of hips, while you continue to kiss down to each side of his hip bones, making him almost crane his neck back to look at you. After leaving bruises against his hipbones, your hands grope his ass, pressing your lips against his ass cheeks before slapping both of it at the same time, making Youngjae lurch forward and a cry to escape his lips. Your core began to pool with arousal because of Youngjae’s high-pitched whines and how perfect he looks like in this position. 

Your hand reached beneath his body to grab his pulsing erection, making him bite his lower lip when you pump it a few times, before reaching for his hole. An evil plan came in to your mind and you slowly ran the pad of your middle finger against the outline of Youngjae butthole, sending him to a groaning, quivering mess before you.

“Have you ever been fingered in your ass, little boy?” You asked him while you continue to caress the tight skin that surrounds Youngjae’s puckered hole; making him let out a breathy whine before shaking his head.

“N-No, Mommy…” He answered but didn’t look back since you have not given him the permission to. You chuckled and stood up from the bed, making the younger boy bounce lightly against the mattress. He wanted to look at you and see what you are up to but he knows what is going to happen if he disobeys you.

You scrambled through your vanity drawer and checked if you still have it with you. 

Bam! Your fingers grazed the familiar, rounded container and you quickly grasped on it before smiling evilly.

You retreated to your previous position behind Youngjae before coating your middle and index fingers with the cold lube that you were able to retrieve from your vanity items. You smiled evilly and you looked at Youngjae and you can see the sweat forming on his bare back and his sexy neck, as well as the sides of his hair.

“Relax, baby. Mommy will take care of you, just trust me, okay?” You murmured against the skin of his back and he nods quickly and you smiled.

“Good boy.” You trailed off and your lube-coated finger circled Youngjae’s rim, making him hiss loudly and for his legs to wiggle oh-so-slightly.

“M-Mommy it’s too cold.” He cries and you coo, whispering things that it is okay and that he’ll feel good in no time. You leaned forward, kissing and licking on the sweat that lingered at the side of his hair, before inserting the tip of your middle finger inside his ass, drawing out a broken cry from the boy’s lips. You smirked against his cheek and you looked at him as he kept his gaze to the front as you instructed, before pushing your finger deeper and deeper inside him torturously slow. Youngjae’s breaths are sharp, his eyes are tightly shut, his jaw slacked, and his chest heaves up and down at a crazy rate as you halted; allowing him to adjust to the evil intrusion at his behind.

You grabbed his chin up and his eyes shot open and you placed a light kiss against his lips.

“You’re doing a good job, baby, it’s going to be okay, hmm?” You kissed him again while you slowly remove your fingers from him. When it’s just the tip of your finger that’s left inside him, you pushed it back in at a faster, harder pace, stimulating his prostate with every shove and jolt, making the boy grip the white, satin sheets beneath him until his knuckles turn white. 

You continued pushing your finger in and out of his tight hole as you hear the beautiful whines and pants spilling from the his lips. Youngjae started to rock his hips against the movements of your finger unconsciously, his cock bouncing up and down his stomach, precum dripping on the slit, only making your mouth water. Youngjae’s legs started to tremble before you and you didn’t waste any time as you grip his cock, pumping him at a steady, unfathomable pace while you continued pushing your finger in and out of him. Youngjae’s whines became higher and louder in pitch and he has his head leaned against the headboard while he cries out your name multiple times mixed with some cuss words and profanities.

Youngjae is getting so close to cumming and you know it just by the way he’s gripping the pillows, the blankets beneath and how hard he is pressing his knees and toes towards the mattress.

“F-Fuck Mo-mmy I-I’m.. agghh… f-fuck.. Momm-y please..” He stuttered and unable to complete his sentence as he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his edge, his eyes lolling at the back of his head and his body began to quake uncontrollably. You took this as a cue to push Youngjae’s larger form on his back, flipping him as his head and back hit the soft mattress without removing your fingers working on his hole and girth.

“Is my little boy getting close? Hmm?” You inserted another lube-coated finger inside him and began pumping them in and out of his asshole at a vicious pace while your other hand is equally busy jacking him off.

“Y-yes, Mom-my, oh my God Mommy please make me c-cum, I am so close Mom-my.” His hands are on his hair, tugging on it as tears are threatening to spill from his eyes as you continue your wonderful torture.

As soon as Youngjae steps in to his high with one last push of your fingers inside his ass, much to the younger boy’s disappointment, you stopped pumping him and you withdrew your fingers from his abused hole in a matter of seconds.

Youngjae’s body began to quiver and shake against the bed because of the sinful denial of his peak. Tears are already spilling from his eyes and his whimpers are silent and soft, making your heart flutter.

You grabbed the tissue from the bedside table and wiped your hands quickly before freeing your body with the rest of your clothes. You quickly straddled the younger boy before pressing your naked body against his equally naked one, his sensitive hard-on being squashed between your hot bodies. You grabbed his arms and circle it around your waist, giving him permission to touch you. His trembling hands squeeze your hips lightly, savoring the feeling of your sweaty, soft skin against his fingers.

“It’s okay, baby.” You place light pecks and kisses against his face before wiping the tears that spilled from his eyes and the sweat that beaded on his forehead, along with the hair that got stuck on it. You kissed his mouth, your tongue gliding over his dry ones, hoping to make him relax under your touch.

“Mommy…” He murmurs against your lips when you started grinding your already sopping slit against his cock slowly, making him let out a quiet moan.

“What is it baby?” You whispered against his neck as you continued to leave fleeting and open-mouthed kisses against his jaw, neck, and shoulders, while your hands massage his shaking sides.

“R-ride my face, Mommy.” His words took you by surprise so you lift your head up, looking at his disheveled face. An evil smirk appeared on your face the moment your eyes landed on his begging ones.

“What did you say, little boy?”

“Please ride my face, Mommy, I will tongue-fuck you so good, I promise.” He begged and you guffawed lowly, not wasting any time as you lifted yourself off of him before sitting on his face. Youngjae licked his lips while staring at your pussy innocently, before wrapping his arms around your legs and pushing your crotch closer to his mouth, making you giggle.

“Oh God baby.” Your head fell forward when Youngjae glides his hard tongue against your drenched core. He moves the wet muscle languidly over your slit, making sure not to leave any part of your aching center untouched.

“Oh fuck baby that’s so good…” Your hands gripped the headboard when Youngjae pushes your hips, guiding you to rock your hips against the movements of his tongue. Youngjae circles his tongue over your clit, drawing small, hard circles against it as you roll your hips to meet the strokes of his wet muscle. He is so fucking good in this as he starts to flat-tongue your pussy up and down, round and round, the pace becoming faster and harder by the second as your hips began to rock against his face with more force.

“Holy shiit, Youngjae, holy fuck.” You bit your lip when Youngjae grazed your clit with his teeth and nips at your folds, before enveloping your clit with his mouth and sucking on it lewdly, making you let out a strangled whimper. Your head and body fell back and your hands lay flat against his toned chest, supporting your weight as the movements of your hips against Youngjae’s beautiful face became swifter than earlier. 

The younger boy continued sucking the daylights out of your engorged clit making you a moaning, wiggling mess on top of him. He stopped sucking you and began teasing your entrance with his tongue, pushing the hard muscle inside your sensitive walls, making you wail.

“F-fuck, oh my God fuck baby.” Your hand went to grab Youngjae’s hair for your dear life as you rock your hips steadfastly against Youngjae’s skillful tongue. Your jaw slacked and your breathing became ragged when you felt the familiar knot at the pit of your stomach started to unravel. Your hip thrusted against the younger’s mouth, lips, and tongue at a vicious pace and Youngjae started humming against your core and that was the last straw. 

Your body shook vigorously, your thighs are squeezed around Youngjae’s face tightly, your body fell forward, resting your forehead against the wall, and both of your hands are tugging on Youngjae’s jet black hair when you reached your peak. You continue to rock your hips against his mouth, not caring if you are suffocating him with how you are throwing and resting your whole body against his face. While you slowly going down your high, Youngjae lifted your shaking body off of his face before making you sit on his chest instead. You giggled softly before moving your hair to the side, dropping your hands against Youngjae wet, flushed face.

“F-fuck baby. That was… wow. It was so fucking well, oh my God.” You closed your eyes before lowering yourself against his body and pressing your lips against his one more time. Youngjae smiles against the kiss and you decided to finally give him what he needed.

“Should I let you cum now, baby?” You lift you head to stare at him and his eyes glowed with excitement before nodding his head vigorously.

“Yes, please Mommy… I-I need to cum.” His breath hitched when you started to grind your pussy against his erect cock. You continued kissing him while you slowly lifted your hips, your other hand snaking beneath you to grab his member. You pumped him slowly, swiping the precum on the head using your thumb before stroking him slowly. You can feel Youngjae’s hot breath against your mouth and his hold against your hips became tighter. 

You didn’t prolong the agony since Youngjae made you felt so good with his mouth earlier, so you slowly slid the head of his member inside your still contracting walls. His breath hitched and he digs his fingers against your hips when you pulled out of him, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit, teasing him a bit just because you wanted to hear that desperate sob from his dry throat. You kissed him briefly before sitting on his cock, clenching around the throbbing muscle harder as more and more of his cock is being swallowed by your taut walls. 

A strangled groan escaped his mouth and a breathy moan spilled from your lips when you felt his balls against your ass. His length is stretching and filling you to hilt and Youngjae cannot help but look up to you and massage your hips slowly, patiently waiting for you to move against his dick and fuck him senseless.

“M-Mommy.” Youngjae bites his lower lip and drops his head against the pillows when you started to rock your hips at a slow motion, allowing your tight walls to adjust to his size. Your hands went to his shoulders as you move your hips slowly; enjoying the sight of Youngjae begging and whining under you.

“Mommy, please…” Another plea came after another when you haven’t increased the pace of your hips. You bit your lip and gripped his shoulders tightly as you lifted your hips gradually, until the tip of his cock is the only part left inside you.

“Please Mommy don’t pull out… ugh!” Youngjae’s mouth went agape when you bounced on his cock hard, the tip hitting your g-spot in the process. You started slamming up and down his pulsating cock, getting delirious with how good his cock feels inside you.

“Y-Youngjae, baby…” You let out breathless whines and you grabbed Youngjae’s hands that are on your hips to guide them to your breasts, the younger boy squeezed and played with your nipples adorningly; while you are getting lost in your own pleasure. You stopped bouncing on his cock but continued to grind your hips against his while tightening your walls around him even more, making the boy below you scream a broken Mommy, leading him to his own peak.

“How much do you want to cum, baby?” You asked him as you removed his hands from your breasts, lifting them above his head as you snap your hips slower but harder, earning a cracked cry from him.

“I-I want it so bad… Mommy, please… I-I want to cum… I’ve been a good boy… Please…” He whines and pleads and it only made you want to fuck the daylights out of him. Your grip on his wrists became tighter as you buck your hips against his at a faster, harder, and brisker pace. You placed your mouth on his again, darting your tongue inside his mouth before pulling away, brushing your lips against his jaw down to his gorgeous neck. You sucked on the base of his throat while the snaps of your hips didn’t slow down or budge, and you felt yourself getting close.

“I-I’m getting close, Mommy… please don’t stop… Ugh..” Youngjae thrusted upwards to meet your thrusts and you didn’t stop him as you felt your body grow weak. You meet Youngjae’s thrusts halfway and you can feel him twitch inside you.

“Do not cum until I say so, little boy.” Your statement made him cry out loud, but it only made you hornier. You bit on Youngjae’s neck as you succumb to your 2nd peak, sensations coursing through every nerve and limb of your body. You stopped moving your hips and you just buried your face against Youngjae’s neck, and you can feel his chest heaving up and down at a crazy rate and hisses to escape his throat.

“Ssshhh… It will be alright, baby. Mommy’s got you covered, hmm?” You lifted your head to look at Youngjae’s messy face before wiping his tears and sweat. You kissed his forehead and nose before pulling out him; climbing lower from his body, settling yourself between his legs.

“P-please, Mommy, I cannot take it anymore…” Youngjae cries and you hushed him by gripping is angry cock, stroking him while grazing the large vein and the underside of it with your nails. 

“F-fuck!” Youngjae grips the sheets beneath him when you continued stroking him. Not long after, you swirled your tongue at the tip of his cock, before pushing the head past your lips while still pumping the base of his cock. Beautiful, hoarse moans escaped Youngjae’s mouth when you hollowed your cheeks against the head of his dick, sucking harshly while you massage his shaking, slender thighs. Your eyes never left his as you continued your ministrations, causing Youngjae’s pleasure to increase even more.

“G-God, Mommy…” He pressed his soles against the mattress so hard to stop himself from bucking his hips up to thrust in to your mouth, because you might punish him if he does so. You removed your hand from the base of his cock and pushed more of the younger boy’s length inside your cavern.

“H-Holy shit...” Youngjae clamped one hand over his mouth when your lips reached the base of his cock as you deep throated him with ease. You loosened your grip against his hips and allowed him to buck his hips against your mouth. He looked at you with worry but when you softened your gaze towards him, he slowly tangled his fingers against your hair shakily before pushing hips up ever so slightly, fucking your mouth slowly, still afraid of getting punished if he gets carried away.

You pulled away from him with a pop, only to push his dick inside your mouth deeper than earlier. You hummed against his cock while he bucks his hips up at a steady pace, both of his hands now tangled on your hair, gripping it a bit too tight. Your hand massaged his balls and when you sucked around him harder and finally giving him that one, final blow; it drew out the last of Youngjae’s consciousness and sanity.

“F-fuuuck, Mommy!” His stomach tensed and his legs and thighs trembled heavily as his orgasm came crashing down on him. His hot, white liquid squirted out of his slit, coating the insides of your throat and mouth as it travels down to your gullet. You didn’t pull away just yet, you even sucked and hummed around him until he is moaning, screaming, and begging for you to pull away, his cock being overly sensitive.

You let go of his cock slowly before licking the remaining cum on his slit, leaving a trail of saliva that connects your mouth to his spent member.

Youngjae let out one, last call of your name before his back hit the mattress and his eyes to flutter close, while his legs and arms are still spread widely against your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I am sweating and dying while writing this seriously


	9. Day 6 - Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After the boys have recovered from your confession about Youngjae, they are contemplating if they should proceed in asking you about the youngest members of their group. Jinyoung sighed when you stood up and sat on the table in front of them._
> 
> _“I have not missed any member yet, have I?” You placed your index finger on top of your lips; thinking._
> 
> _“I think we have heard enough-“_
> 
> _“Yah oppa, I have not talked about Bambam yet!” You cut Jaebum off and crossed your arms over your chest and the boys dropped their bodies against the couch, before they can even stop you, you already started._
> 
> _“That kinky li’l shit. That boy will be a fucking tease – a bit dominant but on the softer side. Dirty talking will be his absolute favorite.. His accent is just too perfect in bed, imagine him groan and dirty talk with that freaking Thai accent.” You giggled and Jinyoung stood up and Mark laid a hand on his arm._
> 
> _“What? You two had gotten off already, why can’t I?”  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! SURPRISE!! YES, So here is the 6th Day of Heaven (which is looooooooooooong overdue) feat. the “Who told you I am not big” Bambam!!!! OK so… this is going to be straight-up smut, nothing else. Again read the warnings before you proceed ;) Also, the inspiration changed a bit from the teaser, though it may still be a bit similar, but, yeah. Whatever lmao. Proofreading is also zero for this one, so my apologies for any errors!
> 
> Warning/s: Sense deprivation (sight), Bondage cuffs (leather), Softdom!Bambam (ASKGHDKAD), Fingering, Sweet Dirty talk (with Bambam’s sweet accent alksdghalksd), Orgasm Denial, etc.

~~~~~

Your body jerked slightly and it quickly stirred you awake. You opened your eyes slowly, but, much to your disappointment, you are welcomed by darkness. Are the lights off? Is it still night time? When you moved your head to the side and blinked a few times, you have realized that something is wrapped around your eyes.

What?

You shifted to your side and attempted to remove the blindfold, but you gasped when you find out that your wrists are restrained on either side of you. Before you can even react to everything that’s happening, you hissed when you felt the cold air hit your body, and it dawned on you that you are completely naked on your bed?, or on Youngjae’s bed? You are not sure yourself. Right?

You remember running to his room after having sex with him, just because you cannot believe everything that happened between you and your younger friend. However, you are pretty sure that when you run to his room, you have your PJs on. So what in hell is going on right now?

Fear started to creep on your veins and you let out a broken whimper when you pulled against the leather cuffs that are wrapped around your wrists. Shit. Did someone kidnap you? What are they going to do to you? Where are the boys though? How did you end up being here?

“H-help.” Your voice came out cracked and you are almost on the verge of breaking down, tears are threatening to spill from your obstructed eyes but before it even fell, you heard that overly familiar laughter booming in the small space. Your eyebrows furrow, could it be him? The sweet, deep giggles resume and you heard footsteps nearing you. The left side of the bed dip and you held your breath; terrified on what this person is about to do to you.

“W-who are you?” Your voice shook and the man/boy giggled on more time before his hands landed on your bare torso. You hissed at the touch; his soft, gentle palms gliding against your skin deliberately, before pressing the pad of his fingers against your sides.

“It’s just me, noona.” Your eyes widened when you finally recognized the person behind all of this. You tried to voice out your shock but you held it back and let out a loud moan instead when the hands that are on your torso climbed up to your bare mounds. 

“B-Bambam what the hell do you think you are doing?” You gasped when he tweaked your sensitive buds before trapping them in between his middle and index fingers. He started to roll your nipples in between his skilled fingers, the sensations hitting you straight to your core.

“It’s your birthday, noona.” He breathed against your ear and you moved your head to the side to try and bump your head against his; but he pulled away just in time before another giggle escapes his lips.

“Just relax, ______. I will make you feel so good.” He whispers against your neck and he retracts his fingers from your nipples before groping your breasts.

“G-go away and untie me, right now. And stop touching me!” You screamed but you were betrayed by your body almost immediately when your back automatically arched against the younger boy’s hands when he squeezes your mounds in a perfect rhythm. Damn it. 

“Are you sure you want me to stop, Noona?” He chuckles and you let out a whimper before biting your lower lip to stop another sinful sound to escape your mouth when you felt his hot, wet tongue gliding across the valley between your breasts.

“You taste so damn sweet.” You pressed your legs together when the words slipped off of the younger’s mouth. You cannot deny that his accent sounds so sexy and just perfect in bed. Your mouth went agape when he gropes your breasts rhythmically, digging his fingers against your sensitive flesh hard enough to make you feel good but not too tight to leave marks. 

“S-shit. Bam-“ You were cut off when Bambam envelopes one of your nipples against his hot mouth. He hums and sucks around your bud while he continues the assault on the twin using his hands.

“F-fuck!” You pulled against the restraints on your wrists and your head thrashed from side to side. The feeling of being deprived by your sense of sight only heightened your arousal and pleasure, and that little shit on top of you know it. The fact that you cannot see him pleasure you but you can feel every single bit of it, it is more than enough to have your center pooling with arousal in no time. 

Bambam switched sides and you arched your back to get more of his hot mouth on your mounds and his long fingers flicking and taunting your nipple and breast. You pressed your legs together in an attempt to get some sort of relief, but the boy sensed it and he immediately places his legs between yours, separating your legs while the assault on your mounds never ceased. 

“B-Bam, s-stop, we’re not supposed to be doing this.” You attempted to stop him but just like how the other nights/days went, your pleads seemed to fall on deaf ears because Bambam didn’t stop, he even bites your nipples that send tingles straight to your core.

“Sshh, its okay, baby… Don’t worry about anything… Tonight is all about you, alright?” He whispers against your ear and you gasped, his words sinking in, even though you try to stop him, you won’t be able to do so anyway because you are bounded and you cannot even see him. So you just let him be, and deal with the consequences of your present acts later.

Bambam stops the assault on your mounds and begin to pull away, his body heat disappearing, and before you can even complain, he presses his plump lips against your parted ones. He kisses you slowly and sensually while his hands travelled from your breasts up to cup your face, holding you still as he dominates the kiss passionately. While you are slowly melting from Bambam’s expert mouth and tongue sucking and kissing you to oblivion, you gasped when two of his long fingers glide against your wet pussy. He giggles against your lips before prodding his fingers against your entrance, coating his fingertips with your arousal, before bringing it up to your clit.

“You are so wet, so fucking wet for me.” He kisses your cheek while drawing mindless patterns against your bundle of nerves. His strokes are small but hard and you buck your hips shamelessly against his hand, your head swimming with lust. You moaned his name repeatedly, not caring to be quiet. Bambam finds your lips again and he places a chaste kiss before pressing his lips against your ear.

“You are getting a little too loud, baby. The others might hear us and catch us, do you like that?” His soft, yet dominating tone sent chills down your spine and you gulped the lump in your throat. You shake your head mildly and he bumps his nose against yours.

“If you can stay quiet for me, I might make you cum… Sounds like a deal?” He pushes two fingers inside your dripping center, literally knocking the air out of your lungs and you let out a scream subconsciously. Bambam shakes his head before making a tsk-tsk sound. You quickly press your lips together, hoping to limit the sounds that will come out of your dry mouth.

“We are just starting baby…” He slowly pulls his fingers out of you and you cried silently, his teasing making you impatient, but you know that he is in control of the situation, so you set your pride aside and allow him to take the lead.

“G-God Bam-fuck!” He suddenly jerks his hand, inducing a vicious pace, not allowing you to adjust to the intrusion. Your words turn out slurry and soft and Bambam smirks victoriously, seeing you trying to be quiet despite his lewd actions against your core. He latches his lips on your exposed neck, sucking on the area where your neck and shoulder meet. You bit your tongue, suppressing the filthy sounds from the back of your throat. Bambam didn’t stop fucking you with his long, dexterous fingers, and your legs started to shake uncontrollably against the bed. You wanted to press your legs together, but Bam is obstructing them with his slender limbs, caging you against the bed.

“You’re doing a good job for me, baby… Maybe you deserve to cum…” Your pussy twitch with his words and he kisses you slowly and tenderly while you started to clench around his fingers while riding them fast and hard. You almost screamed when he added another finger inside you, stretching you further.

“You are so tight and you feel so warm baby… So good…” He mumbles against your neck while he moves his fingers faster and deeper, hitting that one, tender spot in you that you swore you’ve seen stars. You choke on your sob and clawed your fingers in the air, your harsh breathing filled Bambam’s ears, and since he is the freaking little shit he is, he wanted to know how long you can resist being quiet.

“Holy fuck.” You screamed out loud when Bambam’s thumb touches your sensitive clit before circling it in sync with his fingers thrusting in and out of you. You didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it was too late to take it back. Even though you cannot see Bambam, you know that he’s wearing that shit-eating grin on his face because you fail to follow his orders.

“Did you just scream for me, baby?” Bambam halted all movements and you whined, a broken cry escaped your lips when he started to withdraw his fingers from your core.

“What did I tell you earlier?” He kisses your nose and you yelped when his fingers left your hole, but kept his thumb pressed on your clit. Your lower lips are still contracting and he can feel it against his fingertip.

“Should I start all over again?” He says and he moves his thumb ever-so-slightly against your clit, feeling your insides twirl madly while you cry out his name.

“N-no, please…” You begged and you jerk and roll your hips up to meet the movements of his thumb, hoping to get some sort of relief or you might go crazy with all the tingles forming at the pit of your stomach.

“But you’ve been a bad girl baby…” He says as he retracts his thumb from your clit before pressing his lips against yours.

“I-I promise to stay quiet, j-just.. L-let me cum… please…” You woo him with your low, pleading voice and Bambam nips at your bottom lip before sucking on it hard.

“Alright baby… I will let you off this time...” He whispers against your ear before trailing more kisses on your neck, biting on your sweet spots before licking and kissing them. 

“But make sure to really stay quiet at this time…” You nodded vigorously as you are determined to stay quiet until he gives you what you want, but you also braced yourself that this is going to be harder to keep the volume of your voice at bay that it was earlier.

The younger trailed more open mouthed kisses against your chest, down to your torso. The sensations hitting you straight to your core and your body trembled beneath him with too much anticipation, which made Bambam more tenacious to tease you so he digs his fingers against your hips, holding you in place, before littering sloppy kisses all over your burning skin, dipping his tongue inside your navel before moving up to scatter more marks and bites below your ribs. He allowed you to squeeze your thighs together, maybe as a reward for being quiet at this point, even though you wanted to scream out loud until your throat’s ripped because of pure ecstasy.

“You’re such a good girl for me baby…” He murmurs just below your navel, his mouth ultimately close to your mound, but you kept still. You wanted to moan out your pleasure so bad but you know what will happen if you do so, so you just swallowed all your moans and yelps. He soon grips your thighs and spreads your legs wide, your pink fully exposed for him to feast on.

“Fuck baby you smell so damn good.” Bambam ghosted the tip of his nose over your mound and your breath hitched. Not long after, you felt his wet muscle gliding over the expanse of your drenched slit. You bit your lip, his tongue moving languidly over your lower lips, tracing your most sensitive spots, thanks to his teasing earlier. You pulled against the leather cuffs on your wrists so hard it almost went numb and your nails are digging against your palm while he proceeds to tease you with his tongue.

“I can do this all day…” He groans against your core and he places his mouth over your clit, sucking the shit out of it and your back arch against the bed while you bite your lip hard until it bled, while your hips buck against the younger’s mouth.

Bambam looks up to you while he continues to suck your clit and he saw the blood on your lips. He decided to let you off because you’ve been a good girl, so he pulls away quickly after teething your clit.

“It is okay, darling, I want to hear your moans, I want to hear you moan my name when I finally make you cum.” His finger reached forward and glides the pad of his fingers over your broken lip, wiping out the excess blood before you suck on it to stop it from bleeding.

“Oh God Bammie, fuck thank you…” You let out a huge breath and a strangled moan when Bambam reattached his plump lips against your pussy, sticking his tongue out to place harsh, slow licks over your clit before circling it swiftly. You didn’t hold back your moans, the filthiest sounds coming out from the back of your throat.

“B-Bam, d-don’t stop, I-I’m getting close…” You begged and Bambam happily complied by pushing two fingers inside your core finding the same spot he was hitting earlier, while he abuses your clit over and over. Your head fell back against the pillow and your body withered, thrashed, and shakes against his when he brutally plunges his fingers in and out of you along with a harsh suck on your nub.

“I-I’m cumming… Fuck Bam don’t stop.” You egg him on and you screamed at the top of your lungs when you succumbed to your huge peak. Bambam pulls his lips away from your clit but it was quickly replaced by his thumb, making sure you ride out your high while he presses his mouth against yours, his tongue dancing inside your hot cavern, your slick essences from his lips and tongue covering yours completely, along with a tinge of blood from your wounded lips.

“G-God, Bam…” You urge him, letting him know that you’ve had enough, and he pulls his fingers out of your contracting walls and after a few strokes of his thumb over your engorged clit, he removes it too before placing his fingers inside your mouth.

“Suck it hard, baby…” He trails off and you did as told. You hummed against his fingers and you can taste yourself from him again. You suck, bite, and nip on his fingers hard until it is clean of your juices.

“You are so hot, noona… I cannot wait to fuck you with my cock…” He nibbles your earlobe while his fingers are still inside your mouth, before placing himself in between your legs.

“F-fuck me, Bambam.” You moaned when he withdraws his fingers out of you and he finally removes your blindfold. Your puffy, sweaty, and teary eyes welcomed him and he quickly presses his lips over your eyes before wiping the sweat and tears that formed beneath them. He quickly removes the strands of hair that got stuck on your forehead before placing a light kiss on it. You opened your eyes to be welcomed by his caring and loving ones and you leaned against his touch. However, his gentle demeanor greatly contrasted his statement right after.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard, noona?” He nibbles on your bottom lip and you nodded before bucking your hips against his hard-on, drawing out a groan from the man on top of you.

“How much do you want it?” He teases again as he grabs his cock, dragging the head over your folds and you whimpered.

“I-I want it so bad…” You lifted your head to place a kiss on Bambam’s lips before trapping his bottom lip between your teeth.

“I want it so fucking bad baby please fuck me hard…” You whined against his lips and Bambam smirks, before prodding your entrance with the head of his throbbing dick, and you clenched around him.

“I will fuck you hard, Noona, but don’t forget who is in charge…” He plunges in to you deep and hard and you cried out his name, pressing your nails against your palms deeper that it will surely leave marks against your skin. He is indeed huge and thick, and he is filling and stretching you to hilt that you held your breath as he kept still, letting you adjust to his size.

“Fuck you’re so big…” You bury your face against his neck and his genuine laughter vibrated from his neck to your lips.

“Do you like that, baby?” He groans against your ear as he tightens his grip on your hips, before he starts to pick up his pace.

“Y-yes, oh my God yes..” You decided to shower him with begs and pleads, knowing that it turns him on even more. Bambam’s thrusts became harder and faster, the bed started to squeak beneath you and you have your back permanently arched against the bed.

“You’re so damn tight… Fuck.” He nips your clavicle before pressing your thighs against your breasts, allowing him to delve deeper within you.

“R-Right there-“ You squealed when he hit that spot in you with the tip of his cock and he stops briefly, his thin legs shaking with how tight you’re swallowing around him, your arousal milking his length with every push and pull of his hips.

His fingers dig against the back of your thigh hard that will undoubtedly leave marks the next day and began fucking you at an unfathomable pace. As much as the position allows, you tried catching his hips with yours, your walls throbbing and squeezing his cock tight, and you know that you wouldn’t last much longer if he continues his brutal pace.

“I-I- I can’t…” You are unable to voice out coherent words when Bambam begins to play with your clit with his fingers along with his cock slamming through and through against your walls.

“Cum for me, noona.” He groans against your ear and your orgasm hit you hard, waves and waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve and limb of your body, your wrists feeling numb and pained with too much pulling, your mouth parting, hot, needy breaths escaping your mouth, and Bambam didn’t stop until your are wiggling out of his tight hold on your thighs.

“You’re gonna make me cum, noona.” He growls against your neck and with one last push of his hips, he leaves your pussy empty and one of his hands leaves your thigh and began pumping his cock against your tummy, painting your stomach and pussy with his white seed.

Your eyes closed and you can feel your sweat flowing from your forehead down to your eyes, as well as the sweat dripping from your neck to your shoulders. Bambam recuperates and he presses his forehead against yours before placing a kiss on your lips.

You cannot move your body, you just stayed still until you felt the leather cuffs being removed from your wrists, and your arms fell to your sides on the bed. Not long after, you felt sly movements of what seemed to be a cloth or tissue being wiped against your tummy and pussy, maybe the boy is cleaning you up but you are too tired to even think.

The events of the last hour entirely consumed your vigor, and you fell into a deep slumber right before you heard the words that left Bambam’s lips.

“Good night, noona.”

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRING ME TO HELL EVERYONE


	10. Day 7 - Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark and Jaebum just shook their heads as they continue listening to your ramblings..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“_____, let’s take you to bed ple-“_
> 
>  
> 
> _“WAAAAIIIIT, M’ not yet done, k?” Your voice is turning slurry and Mark just slumped on the couch and Jaebum just let out a sigh._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Just let her finish, then we can tuck her to bed once she’s done.” Jaebum pats Mark’s thigh and the older agrees._
> 
>  
> 
> _“So, we’re down to the maknae of GOT7, ______, Yugyeom, what can you say about him?” Mark asks before downing the rest of his beer._
> 
>  
> 
> _“OH OH OH, that maknae, Yugyeom, damn! He is so sexy when he dances. Have you seen Hit the Stage? Hot damn! It is the first time that I envied a fucking floor. Can he hump on me like that too? Huh??? What do you think? That will be great, right? Damn…” You giggled loudly and Jinyoung already came back._
> 
>  
> 
> _“OK OK, so I guess we are all done, oppa’s gonna tuck you to bed, okay? ______?” You nodded and you barely had your eyes open when Jinyoung asks you to jump on his back, carrying you upstairs towards your room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/s: Dom!Yugyeom, Lots of hair pulling (just because hahaha), thigh and butt smacking (hmmm), choking (mild), Bondage (light), Thigh Riding (because I love Yugyeom’s slender thighs they scream sex), Actual riding hahaha sorry about that, Dry humping???, what else?? Idk anymore jfc just read it
> 
>  
> 
> **OK!!! So this is the 7th and last installment of my GOT7 Smut Series, 7 Days of Heaven! It took me centuries to finally complete this hahaha and it’s been more than 5 months since I posted the teasers (can you believe it omg). I wanted to thank each and every one of you who had consistently shown love and support for this series! I didn’t really expect to receive this much love and appreciation so I really, really am thankful **
> 
>  
> 
> **By the way here is the final installment, I hope it is good? And things got a bit out of hand, as always, so I hope this makes up for the weeks rather months of waiting!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, please make sure to read until the end :)))))))))))))))) That’s it, enjoooooooooy!**

Steam and fog started to cloud the entire shower room, but you cannot seem to notice it. The hot, almost burning water from the shower hits the flushed, pinkish skin of your back and it travels down your backside, to the back of your thighs, until it hits the white, tiled floor. You relished the relaxing feeling of the hot water with your eyes closed, both palms flat against the wall in front of you, and your forehead leaned against it.

You are not sure how long have you been standing in front of the shower, but you cannot seem to go out or finish showering, not with all the things that are going on inside your head.

_Did you just sleep with Bambam?_

You let out a heavy sigh, you NEVER thought of sleeping with the 2nd maknae of GOT7, not at all, but it fucking happened, so you are so frustrated that you allowed it, and above everything else, you’ve enjoyed it, just like how you’ve enjoyed the other five nights with the older members.

You started to wonder how you’re going to approach Jackson, Youngjae, and Bambam today, you haven’t seen them since you had sex with them. Also, you are still dealing with the awkwardness with Jinyoung and slowly coping up in getting things back to normal with Mark and Jaebum. Not that it is hard, but you just had sex with almost all of the members of GOT7, the maknae being the only exception, so you’re not sure how to go about starting a conversation with them without a tinge of blush on your cheeks.

At the back of your head, you cannot shake off the feeling that this might be something that the boys had planned. Just like what Bambam said yesterday (or earlier this morning, you are not sure really, or maybe two days ago), it was your birthday that’s why he slept with you. Did they really plan all of this? Your head began to swim again… There might be a possibility, really, but, hell how did they know about your desires for each and every member? 

You lifted your head and let the water sprinkle over your hair and your face. You had also realized that the steam and fog made your sight blurry so you turn the shower off before letting the droplets of water reach the floor, before stepping out of the steamy shower. You shook the thoughts off because you are not sure if you’ll be able to know that any way, since who would have the courage to actually start with that kind of conversation? It is going to be very awkward with you as well as the rest of the members.

You finally put some clothes on when you went downstairs. It seemed to be empty; with no boys playing around or no Jinyoung, Jaebum, or Youngjae in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Where did these boys go?

You helped yourself walk towards the kitchen when you felt your stomach growl. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday and you felt like you’re going to pass out anytime. You opened the fridge and thank the heavens that there are multiple microwaveables stacked there with a note on top.

“Sorry we need to leave for an urgent shoot; but we’ll be back tonight. Yugyeom might still be sleeping but I think that these should be enough for the two of you! See you later!” - GOT6

You smiled and took the plastic containers out of the fridge and put them in the microwave one by one. Once everything has been heated, you called out for Yugyeom- but he wasn’t responding. You cannot wait any longer so you just dug in to your food; mentally taking note that you need to leave some for the maknae.

~~~~~

You slumped against your chair and burped loudly; you prolly had eaten way too much because your stomach feels so heavy. You have been sitting for about half an hour now after you’re done eating, but you cannot move an inch. Yugyeom is still nowhere to be found so you decided to check him on his room. You’ve cleaned the dishes immediately and even before you go up the stairs, you think you’ve heard some house or pop music playing from the basement, which happened to be a customized practice room for the boys if they wanted to practice their dance while they’re here.

You smiled knowingly when you get to realize where the maknae is.

~~~~~

You opened the door to the practice room and the music is now much louder that it was when you were upstairs. Yugyeom is currently dancing to some familiar music, and you started to stride towards the speakers placed at the far right corner of the room, not too far from the mini-DJ booth and where the boy is currently dancing.

“Hit the stage!” You quoted the usual joke of the older members before leaning back against the mirror and Yugyeom looked at you through the mirror in front of him and stopped dancing. The smile that he threw you through the mirror warmed your heart and he turns around to face you.

His face and body is slick with sweat; some of it dripping from the sides of his hair and forehead. His white cotton tea is drenched and you can see his nipples peeking through the thin fabric and you turn to focus on the boy’s face other than is almost exposed half body.

“Good morning noona!” He picks up the water bottle and the towel from the floor on the other side of the room, before walking towards your direction.

“Are you practicing for Hit the Stage Season 2?” You laughed out loud before slumping on the floor and Yugyeom sat next to you; giggling loudly before wiping his hair and face with the towel.

“I think that I just need to dance it all over again. It’s a very tricky choreography and it makes me worked up. Great morning exercise.” He breathed out harshly before taking a gulp of his water and you just looked at his sweaty form, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he downed the cold liquid, and you swore that you didn’t just bite your lip.

The boy has some seriously gorgeous neck, the way the tendons and veins appear whenever he sings/dances or eats/drinks, and it is distracting you in a not-so-good way right now.

Yugyeom pulls the bottle away from his lips and you looked away immediately before yawning.

“I think I would need to polish my dancing skills too. It’s been a while. Also, I just ate a group’s worth of meal about an hour back and I think I am bloated.” You stood up before lifting your arms, stretching them higher and higher, before stretching your legs and thighs.

“Would you like the same song, Noona?” Yugyeom stood up before approaching the DJ booth, clicking on some icon on the computer before gaping at you.

“I get to watch your Hit the Stage performance… But I am not sure if I know all of the steps…” You hesitated for a bit, biting your lower lip and Yugyeom smiled at you.

“Don’t worry; I will correct you if something is wrong, go ______-noona! Fighting!!!” Yugyeom cheered for you and you flashed him a cute smile before walking towards the middle of the dance floor. Yugyeom started the music and you grinned before dancing to the tune of the songs Yugyeom danced on his second appearance in Hit the Stage. You swiftly danced, staring at your own reflection in the huge mirror in front of you as you grooved into the steps; calculating your movement thoroughly, feeling a bit pressured because the main dancer of GOT7 is eye-ing your every movement.

“You’re doing great noona, keep going.” Yugyeom stood up before crossing his arms against his chest and you threw him a side look that made your eyebrows furrow; did he just shoot you a smirk?

You internally cursed when Chris Brown’s “Take You Down” played and you groaned; not knowing how to proceed. This is secretly your favorite part in Yugyeom’s entire dance skit and the boy is obviously so good at it. You attempted to do the body wave but failed completely so you just attempted a weak humping-on-the-floor dance move, grinding your hips against the floor before looking at Yugyeom through the mirror, and you are certain that you’ve seen the young boy’s eyes darken.

Yugyeom just stared at your dancing and grinding form on the floor through the mirror and he cannot help but bite his lower lip, looking how sexy you looked. It has been while since he had seen you dance and you still have that talent in you even before you left the agency. He is aware that you are looking at him through the mirror as well while you copy his moves from the popular skit but he didn’t tear his gaze away. 

The two of you can feel the tension rising, but just before Yugyeom takes a step forward, you stopped dancing; your breaths became shallow so you just laid flat on the floor; your arms and legs spread like a starfish, your whole body and face covered with sweat.

“Tired already?” Yugyeom crouched next to you after turning off the music.

“I...” You breathed out before letting out a small chuckle.

“It’s been a while, Yugy…” You tried to finish your sentence but you decided on catching your breath first. The younger boy giggled at you before wiping the sweat on your face and your neck. His gestures are soft and you slowly relaxed under the boy’s touch. All of a sudden, Yugyeom stood up before placing the towel next to your head.

“Do you want to see the original version, noona?” He smirked at you and you gulped; eye-ing each and every move of the younger boy. 

Even before you can respond, he already walked towards the DJ booth before turning the music on, the intro to the same song played and Yugyeom started moving. He grabs the hem of his white shirt, pulling it up just a bit before moving his hips in a circular motion, just like how he did it on his Hit the Stage performance. You wanted to at least seat down to get a clearer view of his dance moves, but even before you can move, Yugyeom already pinned you against the floor with his strong gaze. You stayed where you are and shifted your head to the mirror in front of you, where you can see the boy’s movements clearly.

Yugyeom suddenly dropped on the floor next to you, dancing his signature hump-the-poor-floor move and you stiffened. He is so close to where you are laying and you cannot seem to breathe with the proximity. He is looking at you straight in the eyes while he continues the sensual movements of his sinful hips, and you are about to roll to your side to make some safe distance between the two of you, but you gasped when he immediately got on top of you. You haven’t realized that the song has been on loop since it is starting over again, and it only means one thing.

Yugyeom grabbed both of your hands before pinning them above your head even before you can react. 

“Y-Yugyeom- what the hell are you doi-“ You were cut off when Yugyeom spreads your legs wider, before he settles in between them.

_Take you down, I really wanna take you down…_

Shit.

The younger boy above you grinds his hips against you just like how he did it on the floor just a few seconds ago. His burning gaze pinned you and you cannot look away as the boy continues to press his half-hard erection against your clothed heat, small gasps leaving your lips without your consent and Yugyeom lets out harsh, hot breaths against your lips, making you buck your hips up just in time when Yugyeom pushes himself back down on your groan and you yelped. 

You are certain that the younger boy just put on a smug before grinding against your core with more force, his hold on your wrists tightening and you moaned loudly when the rough fabric of Yugyeom’s pants brushed against your clit through your thin sweatpants and lace panties. You wanted to stop your hips from grinding against Yugyeom’s rolling hips, but the feeling is just too good to ignore and your hips buck up subconsciously, which made the little shit on top of you continue what he was doing with glee.

The song finally ended and even before it starts all over again, with all the strength and sense you have remaining, though you are not sure how much will it be, you pushed the maknae on his back before standing up, shooting daggers towards the younger boy before reaching for the computer, turning off the music. Yugyeom sat up with both of his longs legs stretched in front of him and his hands laid flat against the wooden floor behind him with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“What was that, Yugyeom?” You looked away from him right after, trying to hide the flush on your cheeks and the slight arousal and need in your eyes. You cursed internally and chanted in your head that there is no way that you will be _doing it again_. No, not with your youngest friend. Yugyeom is like a younger brother to you, so, just no.

You heard Yugyeom laugh out loud before he stands up, his rubber shoes screeching against the floor as he paces towards you and you took a few, quick steps back as Yugyeom hurriedly approaches you, backing you at the nearest wall. Your breath hitched when he places his hands on either side of your face before placing his leg in between yours, pressing his chest against your own, leaving absolutely no space between the two of you. 

You attempted to push him away, but you found yourself motionless, your hands are on either side of you, palms set on top of the mirrored wall at your back. You feel your legs turn to jelly as Yugyeom eyes your face with too much want; his nose bumping against yours and you bit back a moan when he lifts his leg, placing it just below your core.

“Hmm…” He hums before pushing his leg up intentionally and you moaned in surprise.

“You have a very sexy moan, noona.” He does it again and you lifted your hands and wrap it around his wrists.

“S-stop.” You choked on your breath when Yugyeom grinds his leg against your core again before pulling away, cupping your cheeks and looking at you dead in the eyes.

“What if I don’t want to stop?” He murmurs before brushing the hair that blocks your face from scalp to the tip, his fingers tangling on your hair.

“P-Please, Yugie… I can’t- We can’t-“ You gasped when Yugyeom grabs a handful of your hair before pulling at it, your scalp burning and you looked down on the boy in front of you. His evil smirk sent a chill down your spine and his leg retreated in between your legs, pressing his hard on against your thigh while his other hand grabs your neck, squeezing it lightly and you inhaled a good amount of air at the action.

“Ssshhh…” He hissed before shoving you further up the mirror, trapping your limp body between his and the cold, mirrored wall of the dance studio at the basement.

“I want you to be quiet…” He kisses your temple and you gasped when he pulled at your hair harder and your hands grabbed his shoulders for support. Your neck started to hurt with the position but this whole dominating thing that the maknae is doing is surprisingly turning you the fuck on, and you ground against his thigh where you are almost sitting and the younger boy smirked.

“Y-Yugyeom…” You whispered lowly when Yugyeom releases your hair but his long fingers are still wrapped around your throat, the tips of his fingers digging against your sweaty neck. He presses his lips against yours in a matter of seconds in a bruising kiss, which made you moan wantonly. He took your lower lip between his teeth before pulling away, only to kiss you once again, his tongue snaking inside your hot cavern, and you welcomed him, your hands grabbing a handful of his t-shirt while he continues to taste your mouth and you can feel his tongue gliding over your teeth before clashing with your own and fighting for dominance. You gave up eventually when he took over, kissing your mouth until you are breathing harshly through your nose, your nails digging against Yugyeom’s shoulders through the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Do you still want me to stop?” He says in his surprisingly raspy voice when he finally pulls away, both of his hands dropping on your hips before lifting his leg that is still in between you, dangerously pressed against your core. He kisses your lips briefly before he creates a path of burning, little kisses against your jaw line, your ear, the back of your ear, and your whimpers are almost inaudible and your hands are now grasping the hairs at the back of Yugyeom’s neck. You yelped when he bites the juncture of your shoulder and neck while lifting his leg further up, resting his knee on the mirror behind you, making you sit on his limb.

Yugyeom licks the sweat that beaded on your neck as well as the bite mark he just left before nipping on the base of your throat not-so-softly.

“I asked you a question, Noona.” He murmured sternly against your neck before snaking his hands inside your shirt, cupping your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra.

“P-please…” You threw your head back when the younger boy squeezes your breast rhythmically before pinching both of your nipples, the delicious tinge travelling straight to your core and you buck your hips against Yugyeom’s clothed leg, trying to create more friction against your now overly wet core, thanks to the brunette’s teasing.

“Please what, _____-noona?” He flicks the hook of your bra and swiftly gropes your naked mounds with his big hands while his thumb is pressed against your nipples, drawing hard circles against it and you rode Yugyeom’s thigh once again, the sensations are sending you over-the-top.

“Please don’t stop.” You said breathlessly and Yugyeom smirks against your neck before biting on it again. He drops his leg on the floor and you were on your feet; automatically your arms around Yugyeom’s neck to prevent you from falling. Yugyeom grabs your waist before pushing you on the floor, him falling on top of you. He kisses you again before lifting your shirt above your head and throwing your bra somewhere in the room. Your sweatpants are off in seconds and he smirks at you when he saw your black, lace panties, arousal evident on the thin cloth that did nothing to hide what’s beneath.

“Stop staring.” You hid your face using your hands and the younger boy let out a cheerful laugh before lifting his shirt above his head and he is on top of you again. You grabbed his nape and kissed him hungrily and the boy pulls away immediately after licking your lips.

“Just to remind you…” He nips at your jaw before grabbing both your wrists, holding them above your head before unbuckling his thin, leather belt and you gulped harshly; your core aching when you’ve realized what Yugyeom is about to do.

“You don’t call the shots, noona.” He nibbles on your ear before bounding your wrists together; and you bit your lip when Yugyeom removes his pants and boxers at once, revealing his already leaking member. He kisses your lips briefly before trailing more kisses down your throat before reaching your breasts. He gives both of your mounds rigid, sharp sucks, nips, and tugs and the stimulation went straight to your core. He licks the valley between your breasts before kissing his way down to your belly and your navel, before kissing just above your panties.

“Fuck, please.” Yugyeom bites on the skin on top of your underwear and he grins before pressing a kiss at your clothed center.

“Oh God, please.” Your hips jerk up when Yugyeom licks the expanse of your obstructed core and he bites on your clit through your panties, earning a scream from you.

“Keep still.” He groans against your core and you press your lips together. You felt your panties being removed altogether and in the next second you felt Yugyeom’s tongue on your bare pussy, viciously running the wet muscle up and down your drenched slit while his hands are on your inner thigh, locking you on the floor to prevent you from moving.

“You are so wet, and so sweet.” He murmurs before lapping on your pussy again, sucking on the perky nub before teasing your entrance with his tongue.

“G-God… Yugyeom.” You wanted to buck your hips against the movements of his tongue so bad but his bruising hold disables you completely. Your back was permanently arched against the floor but Yugyeom pulled away all of a sudden after leaving one last kiss on your pussy lips. He grabs you by your neck before kissing you, making you taste yourself in him. He stood up; leaving you breathless and you ran your tongue over your slightly chapped lips while watching his every move. He sat on the floor before leaning towards the mirror with his legs spread and his huge cock stood in attention. Your mouth watered and you wanted to suck his cock so bad, but it looks like the boy has other plans.

“Come here.” He gestures in a come hither motion and you are in front of him in no time.

“Turn around for me.” He growls and you did as told and he holds your hips, placing you in between his gorgeous thigh. The younger boy made a beautiful noise at the back of his throat when he felt your wetness against his thigh and his hand is at your hair once again.

“Move, noona.” The younger boy licks the back of your ear and you shuddered, your bounded hands are in front of you and you press them against the floor, before moving your hips, riding the boy’s thigh and your knees shook; your pussy getting overly sensitive thanks to Yugyeom’s tongue.

“Fuck!” You screamed when Yugyeom yanks your hair backwards and slaps your ass, the sting on your backside and your head heightening the sensations and your clit ached so you jerk your hips harder and faster against Yugyeom’s bare thigh.

“That’s it, noona. Keep going… Good girl...” He slaps your ass again while his grip on your hair never loosens and you are whining and whimpering, the filthiest sounds escaping your lips and you rode him rapidly. You never thought that it will get better but the brunette suddenly moves his thigh in sync with your thrusts and your head fell back against the boy’s shoulder while your hands are balled into fists against his leg.

“Do you like that, noona?” He sucks on your collarbone and he gropes your ass before landing another loud slap; a breathless scream left your lips as your head is still craned back and you are grinding against Yugyeom’s thigh like there’s no tomorrow, your orgasm briskly approaching.

You grumbled when Yugyeom pushes his thigh against your clit, brushing against it over and over, your slick essences coating Yugyeom’s skin and makes it easier for you to ground your core against him.

“C-close, shit.” Your body fell forward by instinct only to be pulled back by Yugyeom through your hair, your back clashing against his sweaty chest before gripping your hips, helping you rub your clit against his thigh while he meets you half way.

“Cum for me, noona.” Your body shuddered and trembled in front of him, your vision turning white when your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. Your bounded wrists squeezes the boy’s leg while he continues to guide your hips, rocking you against him despite you already cumming, and your legs are threatening to give out on you.

All of a sudden, he lifts you off of his thigh, turning you around before kneeling behind you, before lifting your ass in the air, your upper half is crouched on the ground and your breathing is unsteady, your wrists are feeling numb because of how long and how tight it was bound.

“Shit!” You lift your head up when Yugyeom immediately closes his mouth around your pussy, nibbling and sucking on your pussy lips while flat-tonguing the expanse of your still trembling slit before slapping your thighs. Your limbs are trembling immensely with all the spanking as well as your previous orgasm, but the boy behind you spares no mercy. You tried to balance your upper body by resting your forearms against the wooden floor.

Yugyeom delves in your pussy, sucking, nipping, and biting on your sensitive folds, eager to bring you to the heavens once again. When his hands came in contact with your rosy thighs once again, he sucks the daylights out of your engorged clit, and your upper body came in contact with the floor; and you cried out multiple cuss words and profanities. 

“F-fuck!” With one last lurch of Yugyeom’s palms against your thighs, you are cumming again, your hips grinding against the younger’s mouth, riding out your high. Yugyeom sucks and licks your juices clean before latching his mouth on the dip of your spine and your quaking body fell on the floor.

“We are not yet done, noona.” He chuckles and you sighed heavily before he circles an arm around your waist and the other grabbed your hair, pulling at it hard it almost brought tears to your eyes.

“All fours.” He commanded and you followed almost immediately, retreating to your previous position earlier despite your limbs shaking and trembling.

“Face front.” You looked at the mirror in front of you and the sight is heavenly. 

Yugyeom is sporting a disheveled hair, sweat covering his pale skin, and his face is flushed and mouth still drenched with what you assume your essences. You cannot help voice out your need when you felt something hard poking your thigh.

“Yugyeom…” You stared at him through the mirror and he spreads your ass and pussy wider before humming at you.

“Fuck me.” You bit your lower lip when Yugyeom runs the head of his dick against your sensitive folds and he smiles at you through the mirror before cocking his head to the side.

“What did you say, noona?” He mutters cheekily before dragging the head of his leaking cock against your pussy.

“Fuck me, Yugyeom, please fuck me oh my God.” You begged when he circles your clit with the head of his dick and you can feel his hot precum milking you.

“I want you to fuck noona hard, Yugyeom, God that’s it baby.” You hissed when Yugyeom finally aligns his dick in your soaked hole before plunging in to you, little by little, until you are screaming, the feeling of fullness so gratifying. He pulls at your hair when he withdraws, still at a deliberate way, allowing you to adjust to his size.

“You’re so tight, fuck.” He groans when he slams back in to you, the tight hold on your hair leaves a scorching feeling on your scalp, only boosting your already heightened arousal. You are surprised that the younger boy has a thing for hair pulling, but you are not complaining at all, since the feeling is too fucking good to make him stop, the pain only sending you to a moaning mess.

The younger boy sets a punishingly fast pace, thrusting back and forth while grasping your hips that will surely leave bruises the next day, along with the occasional tugs on your hair. You looked at him through the mirror and he is looking straight back at you, his lust-filled eyes boring holes on you. The hand that is on your hip went to your waist and he pushes you against him when he rams forward, and you screamed when he found your sweet spot.

“Th-there, fuck there, don’t stop, Yugyeom.” You pleaded, wanting for the boy to continue hitting that same spot and the boy happily obliged, fucking you intensely and the sound of skin slapping and your harsh, ragged breaths filled the studio. Your sweaty body came in contact with Yugyeom once again when he hauls you up, letting you do the work as you sank down slowly into his cock.

“Fuck!” You wailed when he thrusted upwards, hitting the same exact spot that has your knees wiggle; and you feel like you are about to collapse with all the pleasure that is about to wash your entire being. Yugyeom lifts your arms before circling it around his neck before gliding his rough palms over your breast, your belly, until his fingers came in contact with your pearl. His other hand traps your exhausted body against his, not allowing you to move or escape his brutal plunges.

He jerks his hand, rubbing your throbbing clit while he continues to push his hips upwards and you are writhing, eyes almost expelling tears and you grip Yugyeom’s nape before biting on his neck, marking him. With a cry of Yugyeom’s name vibrating against the boy’s neck, your body jerked, quaked, and shuddered immensely, tears already flowed from your eyes due to sensitivity but Yugyeom doesn’t stop, his hands are still moving, circling your clit continuously while his shoves are getting faster, harder, and sloppier that eventually leads you to another frenzy.

“I-I can’t take it anymore… Yugyeom…” Your body fell against his and the boy removes his fingers from your clit before grabbing both of your hips, his pace unchanging and he bites on your shoulder, his grunts and heavy breathing hot against your sweaty skin.

“Fuck, noona.” He bends you over again before pulling out of you, pumping his hard dick before he comes violently; his cum coming out of his slit in spurts, painting your backside with his white essences. Your body collapsed on the floor and Yugyeom’s fell next to yours, both of your breathings are shallow, fast, and hot. 

Yugyeom suddenly sat up before turning you on your back, unbuckling the belt that cages your wrists before lying next to you, cradling you in his arms and thoughts began to run in your head but you decided to shut them off, exhaustion filling your senses.

~~~~~

**EPILOGUE**

You are not sure how long you’ve been napping, but it feels like you are in a different place already since you felt warm; and you roam your hands all over your body and you realized that you already have your clothes on.

OK.

You opened your eyes slowly before stretching your arms and a loud yawn escaped your lips. When you looked up, you’ve seen the familiar chandelier that is placed in the middle of the rest house, and it hit you that you are already laying on the huge couch in the living room.

You are about to stand up so you pulled the blanket from your chest, until you heard someone speaking.

_“Had a good sleep, Princess?”_

Your head jerks to the side and your eyes widened.

_“Did you have a good time on your birthday, my precious kitten?”_

You eyed the boy who just spoke and even before you can speak, another man interrupted you, who was previously blonde, but-

_“Do you miss my tongue piercings, ______?”_

You sat up and just stared at the boys in front of you and you swallowed the lump on your throat.

 _“Mommy, I want you to touch me once again… Please…”_ That familiar pet name and whine reverberated against your ear and your mouth fell open.

 _“How about we revisit the pool, baby girl?”_ The blonde with strong facial features murmurs and your brain is on overdrive; the wheels are swiftly turning. The boy sitting next to him pulls out a set of ties and your eyes widened.

_“You want these on your wrists again, honey?”_

Your whole body shook when all of them stood up and the youngest of them all remained seated, staring at you before crossing his leg over the other.

_“If you’re still not tired after them, then maybe we can have another round.”_

You’re so fucked. Happy birthday to you indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hew! Is it done here? Are we ending this here? I suppose I will... Hahahahaha!! :))))


End file.
